Por Favor, que Alguien me Detenga
by Manny Heatlook
Summary: Pero, para qué soñar? –pensó el albino al suspirar. –Esto es solo platónico y pasajero. –admitió para dejar de ver a lo único que le veía la pena el regresar a la escuela; El profesor Chase Young.
1. Empieza

**Hola! :D este es mi primer fic de este fandom, espero que les guste :3 en serio, a mí me gustó...so, there.**

**Esto es slash, BL, Shonen-ai MxM, les aviso ahora, porque no lo haré de nuevo. Entendido? **

**No me pertenecen ninguno de estos personajes y bla bla. **

**Disfruten. :)**

* * *

Empieza

Todo comenzó en quito grado. Era el primer día de primavera, y la profesora Ashley les había pedido un informe de tema libre. Realmente no se era algo difícil, oh, no por supuesto que no. Al fin y al cabo, era una tarea para niños, pero Jack Spicer debía de hacerlo a su manera, difícil o no.

El primero en pasar fue Raimundo Pedrosa. El chico moreno era enérgico y travieso, su trabajo lo gritaba por todos lados. Ashley no estaba sorprendida. Raimundo habló de cómo planeaba ser un gran jugador de football y qué tan bueno era en ello, mencionó quiénes le inspiraron a esa meta y quiénes le apoyaban. Después de ser felicitado por la maestra por el trabajo, se retiró a su asiento. Al fin de cuentas, un informe puede ser elaborado de muchas maneras diferentes.

El siguiente en pasar, por como estaban sentados en el salón, fue Clay Bailey, un chico grande para su edad con los ojos de un brillante azul y el cabello dorado, un poco intimidante, pero se notaba que era de buen corazón en esa bella sonrisa en su rostro. El joven habló de su trabajo en los ganados de su padre, de que era sorprendentemente grande y que adoraba estar ahí y el porqué. Según la maestra Ashley, fue adorable.

Por siguiente, estaba la pequeña Kimiko Tohomiko, la niña era adorable en su imagen, delgada, blanca y de cabello como la oscuridad, pero con un carácter medio pesado por su trato con los otros jóvenes, pero se veía en su manera de caminar y de hablar, que seguía siendo una verdadera señorita, hecha y derecha. Su tema del reporte, fue meramente de su sueño de sacar una línea de videojuegos en la compañía de su padre y que tenía varías ideas para el futuro, mencionó cuales eran los juegos que manejaban y cuales planean lanzar para nuevo semestre. Todos estaban encantados.

La clase de la señorita Ashley prosiguió de misma manera, en sus palabras, _adorables_. Por último, pero no me nos importante, quién debía de pasar era Jackson Spicer, o como le decían todos, simplemente, _Jack_. Para agregarle a su individualidad, Jack, no era como otros niños, una de las grandes cosas que lo hacían resaltar, era su albinismo, de piel y cabellos blancos como la misma nieve y unos enormes ojos rojos. A algunos chicos les intimidan esa apariencia, mientras a otros les extrañaba; los profesores se sorprendían y otros se fascinaban, pero lo más sorprendente de ese niño, era su gran ingenio. Tenía las mejores calificaciones, las que nadie podía esperar ver, e incluso, sus trabajos de temas libres eran los más curiosos por ese genio individual, la última vez, había hecho con tan solo un par de baterías AA y un celular, un comunicador de muñeca en dónde era de video, tenía un alcance de treinta kilómetros, nada mal para haber sido hecho a mano y por un niño de tan solo once años de edad.

-¿De qué se trata tu trabajo, Jack? –preguntó la señorita Ashley al ver que Jack se dirigía al frente jalando un carrito detrás de él, estaba con una manta encima para ocultar lo que contenía, parecía interesante.

-Verá, maestra –comenzó con tono orgulloso mientras tomaba la manta –, ¡les presentó el comienzo de una vida más sencilla con la ayuda del _Jack-Bot_! –dijo al retirar la manta de un jalón revelando lo que contenía. Parecía una especia de lámpara mientras de cada lado tenía lo que parecía dos ganchos.

-¿_Jack-Bot_? –preguntó Raimundo al hacerse para atrás en su asiento, en su rostro estaba escrito la sorpresa y confusión. – ¿Qué es eso?

-Admiren. –dijo el albino para que con un control, lo activara y se encendiera dos ojos rojos en la cabeza de la extraña lámpara.

Para la sorpresa de todos, era un robot que había comenzado a florar y a observar alrededor, y qué una vez había terminado de ver el salón, se volteo a Jack. – _¿En qué puedo servirle, amo? _–preguntó con voz robótica.

Todos en el salón, incluyendo la maestra, soltaron un "Oh" implantado de fascinación.

-Por favor, preséntate a la clase. –le dijo Jack con una expresión llena de calma.

El robot en seguida quitó la vista de encima de Jack para voltear a ver al grupo de niños en frente. –_Soy la unidad 1, asistencia general. Jack-Bot 0.1. Un placer. _–dijo con una reverencia.

-¡Impresiónate, Jack! –soltó la señorita Ashley. – ¿Qué cosas puede hacer?

-Las necesarias. –dijo con la misma calma. –_Jack-Bot_ está diseñado para facilitar las tareas diarias, puedes pedirle trabajos manejables, simples, pesados o simplemente que auxilie las tareas que uno realiza. –explicó mientras el robot sacaba de sus ganchos, materiales de limpieza, trabajo, contracción, juguetes y demás.

-Ah, eh, un ejemplo? –soltó Ashley.

Jack se volteo al robot para verle a las lámparas rojas y decir firmemente. –_Jack-Bot_, limpia el pizarrón.

-_En seguida. _–afirmó para que en seguida sacara de sus ganchos artefactos para limpiar y para la sorpresa de todos, acabó satisfactoriamente dejando un pizarrón de color verde oscuro, que por cierto, parecía nuevo.

Todos estaban maravillados con lo que el robot podía hacer, no dejaban de felicitar a Jack por su trabajo, no dejaban de observar el artefacto que se no dejaba el lado de Jack.

-¡Oh, no! –se escuchó en un lado del salón.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kimiko? –preguntó Ashley al ver a Kimiko preocupada.

-Se me rompió la liga de mi coleta. –dijo triste al mostrar la hermosa liga, rosa con una piedrita de cristal de un rosa más claro, la liga estaba rota mientras la mitad del cabello de la niña estaba completamente suelto.

-Oh, cariño, veremos si podemos repararla. –dijo para que de repente apareciera el robot de Jack frete de ellas.

-_Señorita Kimiko. _–llamó el aparato. – _¿Me permite acomodar su cabello? _–pregunto mientras sacaba de sus ganchos sepillos para el cabello.

-¿Estará bien? –preguntó Ashley a Jack.

-Por supuesto, solo Kimiko debe contestar. –le explico el niño.

La niña al principio se puso nerviosa al ver al robot acercársele, pero el que le preguntara le calmo un poco para entonces soltarse la otra coleta y ver al robot. –Por favor, arregla mi cabello. –dijo tranquilamente.

-_En seguida. _

Todos se pusieron a ver el trabajo del robot para estar fascinados con la tarea que hacía, cepillaba el cabello negro de Kimiko con tanta delicadeza que ella se relajó por completo, hasta que entonces la soltó, revelando una cola de caballo con trenzas, utilizando la liga que tenía de sobra.

Kimiko se vio en un espejo que le mostró el robot para entonces voltear a ver a Jack.

-¡Jack, muchas gracias! –dijo la chica tomando las manos del albino, para que entonces el niño se sonrojara. – ¡Me encanta! –dice con fuerza mientras Raimundo los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

De repente de puro impulso, el moreno, en seguida sacó su zumo del almuerzo para exprimirlo justo en frente de la maquina y le diera justo en las varillas de ventilación para que no se calentara. Justo entre todos los del salón, el robot comenzó a temblar y lanzar chispas. Jack reaccionó antes.

-¡FUERA TODOS! –gritó empujando a Kimiko y a la señorita Ashley por la puerta. Todos le siguieron y el último en salir fue Jack para que de repente estallara en medio del lugar.

Jadeando del susto, Jack se acercó a la puerta dónde todo estaba negro quemado, y con una expresión de horror suspiró: –Mi trabajo.

-¡JACK! –le llamó Raimundo para que este volteara con los ojos abiertos como platos. –¡TU ESTÚPIDO TRABAJO CASI NOS MATA A TODOS! ¿Por qué no puedes ser normal como todos los demás? –pregunto mientras le golpeaba el hombro.

-Y-yo no quise –comenzó pero fue interrumpido por sus compañeros afirmando lo que había dicho Raimundo.

-¡SI! ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES SER COMO NOSOTROS?

-TIENES QUE ARRUINARLO TODO, VERDAD?

-Y-yo…. –comenzó al sentir una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla para buscar ayuda a la señorita Ashley, pero ella estaba ocupada consolando a Kimiko que lloraba sin control.

Estaba solo.

Jack huyó.

XXXXXX

Siete años después.

Si tuviera que expresar la preparatoria en tan solo una palabra, Jack Spicer diría: _horrible. _Aunque, esa es la respuesta que ha dado a lo que se refiere con todos sus ciclos escolares. ¿Por qué? Jack simplemente contesta que todo comenzó con el incidente del quinto año, pero ya lo ignoraba, decía que eso fue tiempo atrás y que ya no importaba. Pero, aunque dijera lo que dijera, lo que pasaba en el exterior no se podía negar. Con el tiempo, sus compañeros le comenzaron a ignorar y a molestar, le llamaban nombre raros por su albinismo y se burlaban de sus trabajos. Sus profesores trataron constantemente de hablar con sus padres, pero por causa del trabajo y de sus viajes al extranjero, no podían, el niño estaba solo siempre. Jack se había comenzado a aborrecer, hasta el punto de odiar el color blanco.

Un día que repentinamente, su madre regresó de uno de sus largos viajes. Y buscando a Jack por toda la casa, lo encontró en el baño pintándose el cabello de rojo vivo. La mujer se llevó un susto espantoso, puesto el chico estaba manchado en rojo por todos lados y no dejaba de llorar por lo que parecía coraje. Su madre en seguida lo llevó a un salón dónde le arreglaron el cabello, y se lo pintaron correctamente.

Jack comenzó a llevar el cabello rojo desde segundo de secundaria.

Para entonces, el chico se encontraba solo a diario. No hablaba con nadie y nadie le hablaba, pero de vez en cuando era molestado por otros, al chico no le importó. Todo ese cambio en su vida, no afectó en sus calificaciones ni en su habilidad con la creación robótica, de hecho, había mejorado bastante. Sus profesores estaba sorprendidos, y lo único en lo que pensaba Jack era en salir pronto de la escuela y ponerse a trabajar. Todo eso hasta que llegó a su último año de preparatoria.

Nada más.

El albino, ahora pelirrojo, bestia un suéter negro con mangas rojas y pantalón negro, sus uñas estaban de negro también y tenía un arete de metal oscuro en su oreja izquierda. Estaba saliendo al estacionamiento de la escuela con intención de irse a casa, pero no pudo cuando de repente un balón de football le rebotó en la nunca para tirarlo al suelo para que todos sus libros salieran volando.

-Ah, lo siento _cerillo_. –soltó Raimundo en una carcajada con su uniforme del equipo puesto. –No te vi parado ahí. –Jack era el único en el estacionamiento. Se levantó lentamente para sacudirse el polvo de su suéter y comenzar a recoger sus libros. – ¿Qué no me oíste, _cerillo_? Te pedí disculpas. –dijo en mal tono.

Jack se enderezó para ver al moreno a los ojos, y tranquilamente le contestó. –Acepto tus disculpas.

Raimundo en seguida frunció el ceño para que lo empujara y de nuevo los libros cayeran al suelo. Jack no dijo nada, solo se volvió a agachar para tomarlos, pero de repente hojas comenzaron a caer de esos libros.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el jugador al tomar una de las hojas de Jack mostrando unos pequeños planos para un robot. – ¿Sigues construyendo bombas, Jack?

-¡No es una bomba, estúpido! –escupió al arrancarle la hoja de sus manos.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –preguntó Raimundo indignado.

-Te llamé por lo que eres. –pronunció con lentitud. –Bueno, o es qué no sabes lo que eso es? –preguntó entonces.

-A ver, Spicer. –dijo con fuerza para tomarlo por la camiseta y acercarlo a él, y extendiendo el brazo para atrás, Jack solo se cubrió el rostro cuando se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de una mujer.

-¡RAIMUNDO! –ambos jóvenes voltearon a la entrada. En un traje de porrista, estaba Kimiko viendo al jugador de mala manera. – ¡Rai! ¡Ven para la cancha, ahora!

Raimundo al ver a Kimiko en seguida soltó a Jack con brusquedad –No tendrás tanta suerte a la próxima. –afirmó para caminar hacia la cancha con mala actitud.

Jack se incorporó murmurando una muy mala palabra para que se topara con Kimiko de frente. – ¿Qué? –preguntó viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, Jack. –murmuró para sorprenderlo, y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, ella ya había salido corriendo.

Definitivamente, Jack no sabía qué pensar. Estaba confundido, y después molesto. Y de mala manera comenzó a recoger las hojas que le había tirado Raimundo. Una por una, hasta que al tomar una de las hojas, alguien más tomó la misma hoja.

Jack volteo a ver quién le había ayudado para encontrarse con un par de ojos dorados, enigmáticos, que al verlos no pudo evitar sentirse por completamente vulnerable. No pudo evitar el sonrojarse hasta las orejas, y con su blanca piel, era imposible ocultarlo.

-¿Todo bien, Spicer? –preguntó entonces el hombre agachado en frente de él.

-N-no. E-es decir, sí. Gracias, Profesor Young. –soltó tomando sus hojas rápidamente y ver al hombre sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Ya veo. –dijo al enderezarse y darle la hoja al joven.

-Gracias. –suspiró.

-Hasta la siguiente clase. –dijo con una sonrisa e irse.

Jack no pudo dejar se suspirar, su corazón tampoco le dejaba, palpitaba con tanta fuerza, que su rostro ya competía en color con sus ojos y cabello.

El profesor Young, quién le daba su clase favorita, Física, Jack no le quitó de encima la mirada, el ver como le quedaban esos trajes negros, tan almadeados a su espalda, el como con tan solo su mirada lo penetraba sin sentirlo, el como con su voz le derretía. Jack no podía dejar de verlo.

Cosa, que la mayoría de las chicas no le culpan, puesto el profesor Chase Young, era el hombre más atractivo en toda la escuela, serio, maduro, calculador, un hombre, por dios. Y Jack no dejaba de suspirar por él.

_Pero, para qué soñar? _–pensó el albino al suspirar. –_Esto es solo platónico y pasajero. _–admitió para dejar de ver a lo único que le veía la pena el regresar a la escuela.

* * *

**Bien! espero que les haya gustado! sí así fue, por favor R&R! :D**

**sean gentiles, es mi primero en este fandom XD **

**Bueno, no les molesto más, y espero leernos pronto. :D**

**Besos,**

**Manny H. **


	2. Rubíes de Vidrio

**Muy buenas, buenas. :)**

**aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo, y les voy a ser franca, que siempre me pasa en realidad, siempre, que estoy de vacaciones, soy constante, entonces me verán seguido! :D **

**(YAY!)**

**I know. Como sea, les dejo el capitulo, y espero que les guste. R&R!**

* * *

Rubíes de Vidrio

Jack Spicer pronto cumpliría los dieciocho años de edad, los que ya esperaba puesto quiere irse lo más pronto posible de su casa. Por esa mera razón estaba dónde estaba, haciendo lo que hacía, trabajando. Pero, por desgracia, Jack no ponía atención en lo que hacía, aparentemente, su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

-¡Jack! –en seguida el mencionado volteo a ver al chico que tenía sentado a lado suyo. Le observaba preocupado y un poco molesto. Estaban en un comedor elegante, con una puerta de vidrio detrás de ellos para dar a un patio, había libros y papeles en la mesa, dejando ver que eran tareas y trabajos de primaria.

-Oh, lo siento Omi. –suspiró el albino. – ¿Tienes alguna duda?

Omi Fung tendría al menos unos once años de edad, cursaba el quito año de primaria y tenía problemas para concentrarse, pero definitivamente, era un chico listo, qué según Jack, eso era lo importante. Era bastante curioso, en realidad, casi tanto como el mismo Jack, puesto era bajo para su edad y por alguna razón tenía la manía de rasurarse la cabeza hasta la calva. Aunque, nada de eso le hacía tener menos o más amigos, en realidad, Omi se le podría considerar _casi_ un niño normal.

Pero por sus problemas de concentración, Omi es tutorado por el hijo de un amigo de su abuelo; Jack, qué por eso, recibe una muy buena paga, en realidad, Jack había llegado a la conclusión de que al quedarse incluso horas más –haciendo nada, por cierto –como quiera recibía la paga, pero el que Omi aprobara sus materias era su mayor prioridad, hasta la hora del almuerzo, claro.

Sin embargo, incluso bajo sus problemas de atención, cuando a Omi le interesaba algo, realmente ponía atención, y para la gran sorpresa de Jack, era uno de los intereses de Omi. –_Dios no. _

-No tengo dudas, Jack. –era verdad, aunque el albino no era nada paciente, era tolerante, sin mencionar que odia a los niños, realmente Omi era especial. –Pero, realmente hoy me preocupas.

-¿Por qué? –había veces en las que el mismo Jack se sorprendía del mocoso, tal vez Omi no era muy inteligente en general, pero tenía un sentido de la vida bastante grande, sorprendían sus opiniones sobre los simples problemas cotidianos. Algo parecido a esa situación en la que uno está nervioso por algo, en dónde la respuesta es tan simple que solo se tenía que decir, _cálmate_.

-Porque parece que algo te está molestando. –Contestó con expresión tranquila hasta que de repente soltó un grito ahogado – ¿Es _ese_ Raimundo, verdad? Sigo pensando que deberíamos decirle al abuelo porqu-

-No, Omi, no es por él. –le interrumpió con una sonrisa. –No quiero meter al Maestro Fung en mis problemas, mucho menos con Raimundo.

-Pero mi abuelo podría ayudarte, por algo es el director, no? –realmente, el pensamiento joven es simple. No tienen en cuenta las consecuencias.

-Sí, pero no para _mis_ problemas. –le afirmó tranquilo.

Omi hizo una mueca. –Entonces. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Jack?

-¿Recuerdas a Kimiko? –preguntó entonces.

-Sí, claro, _esa_. –afirmó con una sonrisa. –La amiga de Raimundo.

-_Esa_. –suspiró. –Hoy me pidió disculpas. –le contó.

-¿Te hizo algo? –preguntó intrigado.

-¿Qué yo sepa? No.

-Pueda que _esa_ Kimiko se haya dado cuenta de las malas cosas que ha dejado que te pasaran y está arrepentida. –propone con emoción.

-N… No creo. –contestó con fuerza.

-Considera la opinión de un amigo. –le dice Omi con orgullo.

-¿Oh? ¿Ahora somos amigos? –preguntó el albino con una sonrisa en broma.

-Tú eres mi amigo, Jack. –contesto seriamente.

Jack no respondió en seguida, puesto en el momento en el que abrió la boca, la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a un hombre, con barba y bigote negros llenos de canas, parecía en de sus sesenta años. Miró a Jack y a Omi con una mirada tan tranquila que hacía que todo se quedara en silencio. –Maestro Fung. –saludó Jack con tranquilidad.

-Jack. –contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Abuelo! –saludó el niño muy contento para levantarse a dónde de él.

El hombre le recibió de brazos abiertos para entonces acariciar la cabeza del niño. – ¿Tu clase de hoy con Jack te ayudó? –preguntó en tono tranquilo.

-Sí. Me ayudó a hacer porcentajes. –le contó.

-Qué bien. –sonrió el mayor. –Jack.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te quedarás a cenar? –le preguntó Fung con una sonrisa, Omi la tenía idéntica. Realmente, había momentos en los que odiaba al Maestro Fung, no porque le haya dicho o hecho algo, sino porque nunca le dejaba negarse nada que este le ofreciera.

_¿Tengo opción? _–pensó antes de contestar. –Claro.

-Magnifico. –soltó para separarse del niño. –Omi, quédate con Jack, iré a pedir que se haga la cena.

-Muy bien. –aceptó.

Para el momento en el que Fung se retiró del comedor, Jack se levantó para alcanzar a Omi y de repente, notó la mirada y fea sonrisa en la cara del niño, en seguida el albino hizo una mueca de disgusto al verle. – ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Te quedas a dormir? –preguntó emocionado.

Jack solo sonrió lleno de gracia para soltar un suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza. –No tientes tu suerte, bola de queso. –dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de la misma forma que Fung.

-Aw.

XXXXXX

A Jack le encantaba el ambiente helado, y se estaba finales de otoño en ese momento, no había ambiente más perfecto. Salió de casa Fung con intensión de ir a casa, pero como el albino se era conocido por ser alguien completamente independiente –de sí mismo, claro –cambió de opinión cuando pasó por una librería. Jack siempre encontraba alguna razón para obtener un libro, casi de lo que sea, puesto a él le encanta saber de todo, entre más mejor. No había palabras para eso.

Al entrar, no estaba llena, ni mucho menos tenía poca gente, pero se daba la impresión que había poca, porque era un lugar grande; lleno de estantes de libros en los que se formaban pasillos diferentes.

Jack se encaminó a recorrer todos los pasillos, uno por uno, revisaba los libros de cada lado. Viendo títulos, el tipo de letra, qué tan grandes, cuantas copias de él libro habían. Todo.

Al cabo que llevaba ya cuatro pasillos vistos, se entro en el quito, para darse cuenta que había terminado en la sección de leyendas y fantasía. –_Ah, la sección más placentera. _

Viendo los títulos con suma atención, se encontró con uno interesante; "_Historias y Leyendas de Dragones._"Muy bien, ese era nuevo, y el único en el estante, perfecto. Este es. Y, con toda la intención del mundo, Jack alzó la mano para tomarlo, pero al mismo momento en el que lo hizo, la mano de otro hombre estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero fue tan rápido, que ni uno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta que sus manos se tocaron.

-Ah, disculpe. –soltó Jack al retirar la mano y ver a los ojos a quién había _molestado_ sin querer.

-No hay problema, Spicer. –dijo tranquilamente un par de ojos dorados.

_Oh, dios. Profesor Young._ –Jack sintió como su rostro se pintaba de color rojo como su cabello. De tan solo tenerlo de frente su mente se iba en blanco.

Young en seguida volteo a ver el libro para entonces ver a Jack de nuevo y tomar el libro. – ¿Te gustan los dragones, Spicer?

-¿D- dragones? –preguntó confuso el ojo-rubí, entonces reaccionó. –Ah, eh. Pues, me llaman la atención. –soltó con una risa nerviosa. _Estúpido._ –pensó.

Young no contestó en seguida, sino que observó a Jack durante un momento para entonces tenderle el libro. – ¿Cuándo acabes con él, me lo prestarías? –preguntó viéndole a los ojos.

-Sí. –aseguró sin siquiera pensar.

-Muy bien. –soltó complacido. – ¿Estás libre ahora?

-¿Eh? –volvió a reaccionar. –Pues, sí. Sí, estoy libre. –aseguró mientras se sonrojaba aun más. Y con todo el valor del mundo, se atrevió a preguntar. – ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo también estoy libre. –soltó en buen tono, como si fuese lo menos importante del mundo, excepto para Jack.

-¿A-así? –preguntó al sentir que sus rodillas estaban por flaquear, necesitaba sentarse.

-Sí. ¿Quieres ir por un café?

Todo se puso oscuro de repente.

Por tan solo un momento, Jack sintió que flotaba, que estaba entre las nubes, realmente era un paraíso. No sentía ningún suelo en su espalda, ni mucho menos tensión en ninguna parte, era como si florara tan delicadamente, que por un momento aseguró estar muerto. Pero fue entonces, que cuando se vio a si mismo entre las nubes, apareció Omi flotando justo en sima de él.

-_Jack. _–saludó con una sonrisa.

-Omi. –suspiró con una sonrisa. – ¿También te moriste?

-_No, Jack. –_aseguró_. –Estás soñando, despierta. _

-¿Huh?

-¡SPICER! –se escuchó rompiendo la armonía del cielo, para que de repente perdiera la habilidad de flotar y cayera, y entonces se levantó en ese mero instante. Para cuando se dio cuenta, no sintió el piso, nada de eso, estaba flotando, pero entonces volvió a reaccionar, lo estaban sosteniendo. Jack no había abierto los ojos, estaba muy aturdido para ello, pero podía segurar, qué lo que le estaba sosteniendo, tenía un agarre muy fuerte. Tibio. Abrió los ojos. – ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó entonces Young al ver que Jack había reaccionado. Estaban aun en la librería, Young estaba de rodillas mientras que con sus brazos impedía que el albino tocara el suelo. Estaban solos. Pero, eso no le importó a Jack, oh, claro que no.

_Me quiero morir. _

Podía sentir como su rostro se pintaba de color, el como perdía por completo las palabras y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Quería desmayarse de nuevo. Quería desaparecer, nunca más ser visto por Young, ni que volviera a saber de él, pero su lado racional, no dejaba de decirle, qué: _La vida no dejará que se cambies de escena, qué pasé lo que tenga que pasar, puesto te morirás de la vergüenza y así tal vez, solo tal vez, aprendas a no ser tan estúpido_.

–Spicer. –le llamó preocupado mientras el albino se moría de vergüenza. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te sentías bien? –Jack no contestó. Justo en frente del maestro, el joven solo se cubrió la cara mientras permanecía mudo, no quería decir nada. Young crispó. Sin decirle nada al chico, el profesor tomó la mano blanca para hacerse paso al rostro, Jack entró en pánico de nuevo. Entonces, puso su mano en la frente media roja de Jack. – ¿Tendrás fiebre? –preguntó entonces con un rostro pensativo, aun en eso, desvió su mirada reflexiva a la de Jack.

Al verle, el albino no pudo evitar sentir su calma, sentía como su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a los latidos rápidos de su pecho, puesto había comenzado a olvidar el dolor, ni siquiera de dio cuenta que su mirada se había relajado. Young, entonces enfocó y vio a Jack. Era la primera vez que le veía los ojos de esa manera, con tanta atención, de hecho, en todo el tiempo en el que conocía a Jack –Spicer –jamás se había dado cuenta de que el color natural de Jack, realmente era el rojo, juraba y pensaba, que eran lentes de contacto y que los usaba por nada más, pero acaba de darse cuenta de que así eran. Grandes y brillantes, unos ojos que jamás pensó que fueran de verdad. Pero ahí estaban, se encontró a si mismo examinando a detalle esos ojos de rubí.

Estaban tan _vivos_. Pero, una parte de él le aseguró que eran tan frágiles como el vidrio, ahí los tenía, en sus brazos, a completa debilidad. Fue ese mero instante, que un miedo le cubrió por completo, el miedo a que por no poner atención, se rompería en sus brazos. Young se tensó al darse cuenta de eso y desvió la mirada para sorpresa del albino y lo colocó tiernamente en el suelo.

Jack, en cambio, vio en los ojos de su maestro algo nuevo. Siempre los había visto calmados y calculadores, pero esta vez, se veían amables y calidos, jamás pensó en ver el dorado de los ojos de Young de una manera tan tibia. Ese recuerdo siempre lo tendría consigo.

El profesor al recuperar su compostura, se volteo a Jack para darse cuenta que aun estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. No pudo evitar sonreír. – ¿Puedes pararte?

-E-eso creo. –dijo para tratar de hacerlo, y para su sorpresa era ayudado por Young.

-¿Puedes caminar? –peguntó entonces.

Jack rió. –No soy tan frágil. –aseguró.

_¿No lo eres? _–pensó Young. – ¿Estás seguro? Podría llevarte a casa. –ofreció.

-¿Eh? –soltó el albino incrédulo por lo que acabada de escuchar.

-Te llevaré a casa. –afirmó entonces.

-Oh, no por favor, no se moleste, Profesor Young. –soltó el chico avergonzado.

-Chase. –corrigió. –Y no me molesta, de hecho, insisto. –dijo tomándole de los hombros para guiarlo a la caja. –Me siento un poco responsable, en realidad.

-¿Responsable? –preguntó avergonzado, sin notar que Chase estaba pagando el libro que querían. –Por favor, Profe-

-_Chase_. –volvió a corregir.

-C-Chase, no se moleste. –dijo completamente enrojecido.

-¿Y dejar que te desmayes de repente? No señor. –negó con la cabeza. –Me aseguraré de que llegues a casa, sano y salvo.

Jack tragó mientras sentía que su rostro volvía a competir con su cabello. ¿Lo que le estaba pasando era de verdad? _Normalmente_, no le pasaban estas cosas. _Normalmente_, Young le hubiera abandonado en el suelo, no? ¿No era eso _normalmente_? ¿No?

Para antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaban caminando a fuera de la librería y _Chase_ estaba caminado con él. ¿Esto realmente era de verdad? Caminaron en silencio, y para sorpresa del albino, no se sintió incomodo como pensaba que sería, en realidad, el silencio iba tan bien con Young, que no le importaría callarse. Estaba bien. Jack juraría que en cualquier momento se levantaría en el mero piso de la librería para verificar que todo fue un sueño, o simplemente se quedó dormido en el sillón de los Fung. Si es que de verdad era un sueño, esperaba caer en coma para nunca más levantarse.

Realmente estaba en un sueño.

-¿Está es tu casa? –preguntó Chase en el momento en el que Jack se paró frente a un jardín, la casa era blanca, con ladrillo anaranjado perfecto. No. No era una casa. Esto era una mansión. Muy bella por cierto.

-Sí. –afirmó el joven viendo la _casa_.

Antes de contestar, Chase volteo a ver a la cochera que estaba vacía, para entonces voltear a ver a Jack de nuevo, para buscaba entre sus cosas de la mochila, sus llaves.

-Spicer. –llamó el profesor.

-¿Mh? –contestó tenso y un poco sonrojado.

-Toma. –le tendió el libro.

Jack no contestó.

-Dijiste que me lo prestarías cuando lo termines. –continuó Young al notar que Jack no diría nada. –Así que espero que sea rápido. –dijo tranquilamente.

-S-sí. –suspiró tomando el libro.

-... Y, Spicer.

-¿S-sí? –contestó lleno de nervios.

Chase dio un paso más cerca de Jack para poder ver bien esos enormes rubíes que no dejaban de verle. –Si llegarás a sentirte mal de nuevo, puedes faltar mañana. –dijo sin separar su mirada de la de Jack. –Por favor.

-Sí.

-Bien. –soltó dando un paso para atrás. Parecía instintivo ese movimiento. –Hasta entonces. –dijo para dar la vuelta y dejar al albino ahí.

En un suspiro, Jack apretó el libro a su pecho y sentía cómo su corazón pedía salir de su cuerpo con fuerza, cómo si se estuviera ahogando y necesitaba aire fresco. No lo podía creer, simplemente no. Jack, podría morir en paz en ese mero instante. Y moriría feliz.

* * *

**¡Bien! :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren saber qué pasa después, déjenme un Review! ;D **

**Como sea, no les molesto y esperaré noticias de uds. **

**Saludos, **

**Manny H. **


	3. Humor

**Buenas! :D Aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo! y... fíjense que lo había terminado hoy en la tarde, pero como de repente tuve que salir a recoger un vestido listo para este fin ;) no lo hice, pues! ya volví, lo ****revisé y creo que ya con eso está. **

**Esta vez, está puesto del lado de Chase, su día y bla bla. XD pero, también es protagonista, se le necesita. :)**

**Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el capitulo. **

**Disfruten. :D**

* * *

Humor

Chase Young estaba de buen humor el día de hoy, cosa que la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo lo consideraba extraño. Puesto, el hombre siempre tenía una expresión seria y solo hablaba cuando se era necesario, dando entender su interés con hacerse amigo de los demás era nulo, pero repentinamente hoy, era diferente. Para sorpresa de las maestras, el profesor Young las saludó con una sonrisa, para las alumnas también se sorprendieron cuando el profesor les regresó el saludo de lejos.

Los alumnos varones llegaron a la conclusión de que se acercaba el Apocalipsis porque el equilibrio se quebró, los otros maestros no sabían qué pensar.

Sin embargo, Chase estaba tranquilo, miraba por la ventana de alado de su escritorio al cielo, pasando la mirada por la cancha y ver a los alumnos pasearse por ahí. Hasta que le vio.

Jack Spicer cruzaba la cancha con dirección al siguiente edificio, parecía tener prisa, porque casi medio corría, y volteaba a los lados de la cancha como si pidiera poder cruzar la calle.

_¿Le persiguen? _–se preguntó viendo el comportamiento del estudiante.

- … Señor Young. –le llamaron rompiendo su concentración.

-¿Qué? –preguntó volteado a la persona que estaba parada en frente de él.

El Maestro Fung estaba justo enfrente de su escritorio, parecía como si acababa de llagar y solo rompió su concentración. –_Qué bien. _

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó el mayor viendo a Chase a los ojos.

-Sí, señor, solo estaba… distraído. –admitió volteando a la ventana para ver que Jack ya no estaba a la vista. –_Maldición._

-Lo noté, espero que duerma bien entonces, Young. –comentó mientras acomodaba la hojas de sus manos.

-¿Necesitaba algo, Señor? –preguntó poniéndose de pie para ver mejor a Fung.

-Sí, de hecho. –dijo dándole las hojas. –Necesito que estés a cargo del curso avanzado.

-¿Huh? –soltó con el seño fruncido. – ¿Qué Dashi no estaba a cargo del curso avanzado?

-Así es, _estaba_. –contestó tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué no se lo deja a Wuya? Ella tiene más tiempo en la escuela que yo. –ofreció para sacarse de esto.

-Bromeas, verdad? –soltó el mayor con una sonrisa burlona. –Las evaluaciones serán pronto, recuerdas los requisitos para ingresar en el curso?

Chase suspiró. –Tener promedio arriba del noventa y cinco por ciento en ocho de las doce materias del semestre, tener al menos cuatro idiomas y el tener decidido en qué área llevaría el curso. –contestó.

-Así es. Bien, una vez hechas las evaluaciones, tú escogerás a los nuevos, la cantidad de este año serían entre…. –se volvió a las hojas. –Uno a tres.

-Es más que la última vez. –suspiró alzando las cejas.

-Tenemos esperanzas. –Fung sonrió. –Eso es todo, Young, espero tu reporte pronto.

-Espere, qué hay de Dashi? –preguntó pero Fung ya se había ido.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Por qué Dashi ya no estaba a cargo del curso avanzado? Y a todo esto, dónde está?

Young en seguida salió de su oficina a paso firme y fuerte con su expresión usual, fría y calculadora. Se paseó por los pasillos un rato, entraba y salía de las oficinas de maestros. Pero, en ningún lado estaba Dashi. Simplemente, ¿dónde _fregados_ esta?

Le extrañaba el simple hecho que él ya no estaría a cargo del curso avanzado, puesto siempre lo había estado, y no había nadie mejor para escoger a los estudiantes que se irían al curso, en el caso de Chase, simplemente no quería tener demasiada responsabilidad, ya tenía suficiente con la que tenía en casa, como para que ahora estuviera a cargo de una bola de mocosos _nerds_.

Chase seguía caminando por los pasillos con su paso fuerte hasta que le vio, sin importarle a los que estaban alrededor le gritó. – ¡DASHI!

El mencionado en seguida se volteo al escuchar su nombre, y antes de que pudiera contestar o cualquier cosa, Chase ya le había tomado de la camiseta para verle con una cara de perros. – ¡Hey, hey! ¡Espera! –soltó el hombre sonriente al sentir que sería golpeado.

-¿Qué _fregados _crees que haces, Dashi? –preguntó desafiante.

Este solo se rió ante el comentario para quitarse de encima las manos de su compañero y contestar –Será mejor que te calmes, no querrás hacer una escena aquí, o sí? –preguntó viendo a los estudiantes asustados que les veían.

Chase carraspeo y le soltó. –Vámonos.

Dashi le siguió sin protestar, podía ver que Chase seguía de un muy mal humor, era una verdadera pena, puesto había escuchado el rumor de que misteriosamente el profesor Young estaba de muy buen humor y le estaba sonriendo a todo el mundo. Realmente, ¿Por qué no le vio antes? Tal vez así sí hubiera visto el lado gentil de Chase, ya que, aun que se conocían desde ya hace mucho tiempo, su relación siempre fue hostil. Nunca tuvieron un momento en el que ambos estuvieran contentos con el otro. Sin embargo, Dashi le seguía llamando amigo, y Chase iba a dónde el otro le invitará, con eso, se les podrían llamar amistad apache. Pero, más importante era el por qué Young estaba tan de buen humor, eso era lo más raro de todo esto. ¿Qué es lo que le habrá pasado a Chase, para que le haya sonreído a todo el mundo?

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado, Chase? –preguntó en un tono muy gentil una vez que le había llevado a un salón vacío, el de física.

-El Maestro Fung vino hoy a mi oficina para decirme que ahora estoy a cargo del curso avanzado. –dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada asesina.

-Oh, _eso_. –soltó con un suspiro, como si estuviera esperando noticias más fuertes.

-¿Cómo que solo _eso_? –preguntó tomando de nuevo a Dashi por la camiseta en un tono amenazante. –Sabes perfectamente que no tengo tiempo de lidiar con unos mocosos cuando el contrato esta por tan solo _un mes_ de firmarse.

-¿Oh? –soltó sonriente. – ¿En tan poco tiempo? ¡Qué suerte tienes, Chase!

-¡Cállate! ¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito! ¿No me dejarás por una vez en tu vida hacer lo que yo quiera? –preguntó muy molesto. – ¿Es qué siempre planeas retenerme aquí?

-Chase. –soltó con expresión sorprendida. –Eres muy importante para esta universidad, lo sabías?

-Pueden encontrar un remplazo en poco tiempo. –afirmó.

-Pero no uno tan eficiente. –contraatacó. –Quiero que lo pienses más.

-Dashi. –suspiró con una expresión más serena. –Lo pensado durante dos años. Realmente quiero hacer esto.

Dashi no contestó. No había visto a Chase hablar tan en serio desde ya hace mucho tiempo, y cuando hablaba de ese contrato, sonaba a un simple sueño que nunca se iba a cumplir, de lo difícil que sonaba. ¿Por qué hoy Chase se estaba expresando tanto?

-Entiendo. –soltó. –Pero con una condición.

Chase resopló. – ¿Cuál?

-Encárgate del curso avanzado solo este último semestre. –dijo con seriedad. –Después de eso, eres libre.

-Bien. –soltó para tomarle la mano con fuerza para afirmar el trato.

-Y, ¿Chase? –soltó el otro para llamar su atención.

-¿Mh?

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, Dashi en seguida hizo una sonrisa emocionada para sorprender a Young y entonces preguntó: – ¿A quién conociste?

XXXXXX

Chase caminaba por el campus cerca del estacionamiento, puesto tenía la intensión de irse a dar una conferencia rápida y salir corriendo de ahí, Dashi no le había dejado en paz, y apenas fue capas de huir a su siguiente clase, pero justo cuando iba a dar una vuelta a su siguiente parada su mirada le hizo detenerse, e incluso ocultarse. Jack estaba hablando con el Maestro Fung. El albino parecía tener una expresión de dolor mientras se trotaba el brazo izquierdo y parecía apoyarse en su pierna derecha para mantenerse en pie, mientras Fung se le veía interesado con lo que estaba escuchando y de ves en cuando evitaba que el chico cayera al suelo. Entonces, vio a Fung que le daba un sobre mientras el chico lo tomaba, lo abría para ver el interior y lo guardaba, pensando en que probablemente su conversación habría terminado, Fung entonces le indicó a Jack se moviera hacia una dirección y ayudándole a caminar terminaron en el auto del director. Subieron y se fueron.

_¿Huh? ¿Por qué Spicer se fue con el Maestro Fung? _–se desconcertó por dos razones.

La primera, el porqué Spicer se había ido con el director en su auto, y más ese comportamiento, simplemente, raro. Muy raro. Jack se veía herido. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

La segunda, y aun más rara, era el qué _fregados_ le importaba a él. ¿Debía de importarle? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Spicer?

_¿Qué está pasándome? _

Suspirando en tono confuso, Chase decidió seguir con su camino para terminar con la conferencia e irse pronto a casa, y así tal vez, se le aclare los pensamientos.

XXXXXX

Fue al día siguiente que Chase caminaba por el campus con su humor usual, el de perros, simplemente porque de repente perdió el sueño, no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que no podía descansar y todo por lo confundido que estaba, y por si fuera poco, su cafetera se hecho a perder esa misma mañana. Realmente necesitaba un café o estaba seguro que cometería un homicidio al primero que le dirija la palabra. Sorpresivamente nadie se atrevió hacerlo.

Disfrutando la paz otorgada por la humanidad, Chase vio en su camino al albino que le había quitado el sueño caminando hacía los salones, y entonces sin siquiera pensarlo, fue tras él.

-¡Spicer! –llamó para hacer al chico brincar en sorpresa. Jack en seguida se volteo con una expresión alterada para mostrar su brazo izquierdo en una férula y su tobillo del mismo lado, envuelto en vendas. – _¿Qué significaba todo esto?_ –Bajo su sorpresa, el maestro de Física se encontró con el par de rubíes que le miraban sorprendidos, junto con un marco de sonrojo que le cubría el rostro.

-¿S-sí? –soltó el joven mientras maldecía el tartamudear. Realmente, Jack no esperaba encontrarse con el profesor Young tan pronto, ni mucho menos después de lo de la librería. Todo parecía un sueño últimamente.

-¿Qué te pasó, Spicer? –preguntó el mayor en un tono preocupado.

El chico parpadeó al escucharle, para que enseguida bajara la mirada y observara su brazo izquierdo y entonces voltear a ver al hombre enfrente de él. –Me caí. –dijo tranquilamente.

_Mentira._ –Chase quería gritárselo, no estaba para jugar en esos momentos, ni mucho menos a este tipo de juegos, pero en la cara de Jack se veía por completo la petición de que por favor no preguntara más. Se sentía molesto e impotente por no saber nada, también se sentía angustiado por ver esos rubíes agrietados. –Hay cosas que uno no puede hacer solo, Spicer. –dijo tratando de hacer que el joven sacara la verdad.

Jack volvió a bajar la cabeza, estaba nervioso y parecía intentar tomar una buena decisión, y al suspirar, y mostrando unos ojos tristes –que por cierto Chase los recibió como cachetada en la cara –le contestó. –Me caí, Profesor Young. –afirmó.

Chase hizo una mueca, eso no era lo que quería escuchar, y no estaría satisfecho hasta saber precisamente lo que le estaba pasando a Spicer, y había llegado a esa conclusión ayer en la noche viendo el techo de su habitación en pleno insomnio para decirse que las razones ya valían _mierda_. Porque estaba claro que no sabría como contestarse, y ya era hora de que le valiera _mierda_. Eso estaba claro, pero al ver que Jack hizo un gesto de despedida para huir de él, en seguida el maestro le tomó del brazo para no dejar que escapara. –Spicer. –soltó viéndole a los ojos. – ¿Estamos de acuerdo que puedo hacer que faltes a todas tus clases del día de hoy para qué me digas cuál es el problema contigo?

Jack no contestó, no sabía qué decir, de hecho, estaba rojo, rojo, _rojo_. Sentía como su corazón exigía salir de su pecho con fuerza mientras la mano que estaba unida con la de Young estaba comenzando a sudar, y por eso había comenzado a ponerse aun más nervioso y había perdido por completo la capacidad del habla.

-Señor Young. –les llamó una voz adulta detrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con el Maestro Fung. –_Maldición_. –El director les observaba tranquilo con una sonrisa en la que se veía serenidad.

-Fung. –casi escupió Chase. – ¿Necesita algo?

-Sí, de hecho. –suspiró para entonces volverse a Jack. –Tendrá examen de geografía pasado mañana. –Jack en seguida asintió. –Ve a clase y después nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Young no tuvo opción más que soltar la mano del albino para que en seguida saliera corriendo –relativamente hablando –para voltearse a Fung con mirada de cuchillas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Fung? –soltó el maestro en mal tono.

-Parece algo preocupado por _Jack_. –resaltó el director viendo al albino irse lejos.

Young en seguida volteo a la misma dirección para entonces volverse al mayor. – ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-Oh, no, claro que no. –soltó con una sonrisa. –Yo también estoy preocupado por él, de hecho, esperaba que usted supiera algo. –suspiró.

_¿Fung no sabe lo qué ocurre con Spicer? _–Chase parpadeo sorprendido. Definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta. –No sé nada. –admitió con una mueca.

-Ya veo. –soltó el director, y con intensión de irse Chase le detuvo.

-Disculpe, usted y Spicer qué son? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido. –Parecen conocerse muy bien, y la última vez que le vi estaba muy bien –sin mencionar su desmayo –, por ello me extraña su apariencia hoy.

Fung sonrió al escucharle.

-Él es el hijo de un viejo amigo mío y es _casi_ un nieto para mí, es como de mi familia. –Young le vio a los ojos. En ellos pudo ver la fuerza de un padre preocupado por sus hijos.

_Okay, eso lo explica. ¿Un misterio resuelto? _–Lo entiendo. –soltó entonces. – ¿Algo más qué necesite preguntarme, Fung?

-No. –soltó el mayor para que se alejara del maestro. –Ah, no, de hecho, otra cosa. –soltó llamando la atención del pelinegro.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estamos de acuerdo que si usted puede sacar a Jack de todas su clases del día de hoy, yo puedo suspenderlo a usted más de una semana por molestar a no solo mi estudiante, sino a mi nieto? –preguntó viéndole a los ojos.

Young no contestó.

-Eso pensé. –soltó bajando la mirada. –Que tenga buen día, Señor Young. Y tenga cuidado de con quién trata. –le dijo para alejarse de él e irse.

Chase entrecerró los ojos. Si él quería hablar con Spicer, hablaría con él, si quería saber qué _fregados_ le pasó, averiguaría qué fue lo que le pasó, y si era necesario sería a la fuerza. Y se encargaría de quitar a quién sea que este en su camino.

Sentía que Fung sabía algo de él, algo malo y eso no le gustaba nada, ni mucho menos qué se metieran en su camino, pero al fin y al cabo, Chase Young, siempre, pero _siempre_ obtiene lo que quiere.

Y ahora, le urgía un café.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

**También, si quieren saber qué pasará después, déjenme un review! :D **

**Espero leernos pronto**

**besos, **

**Manny H.**


	4. El Mensajero

**Hola! :D Realmente no tengo mucho que decir ahora. **

**Disfruten el capitulo. **

* * *

El Mensajero

Jack Spicer estaba enfrente de un enorme edificio, era monótono y gris, y justo en la entrada estaba una S de color plata que resaltaba con tan solo tener la luz del sol. Era difícil no verlo, y él odiaba ir ahí. El albino suspiró al ver la letra de plata resaltarse aun más por las ondas del sol, la gente estaba vestida de gris, y no dejaba de caminar y tampoco se despegaban de sus celulares. Entró. El interior era blanco, de mármol pulido, hermoso, pero aun tenía ese aire monótono que contenía en el exterior, Jack ignoró todo aquello, puesto no era extraño para él, y caminó derecho hasta el fondo, donde había un par de elevadores. Entró a uno para oprimir el botón para el piso número cincuenta. El elevador se movió con velocidad, pero el joven tampoco le pareció extraño y ni siquiera se inmutó.

En el momento en el que las puertas de metal se abrieron, dejaron ver un escritorio de mármol, con madera oscura como mesa, en el que estaba una mujer al teléfono. En el momento en el que vio a Jack colgó sin avisar e hizo una sonrisa grande y reluciente. – ¡Amo, Jackson! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo se encuentra? –saludó con alegría, cosa que no pasaba seguido en ese edificio.

Jack sonrió. –Hola, Judith. He estado muy bien, gracias. –soltó para que enseguida la mujer hiciera una mala cara mientras veía el brazo izquierdo del joven.

-¿Y eso, entonces? –preguntó.

-Ya sabes. –soltó ocultando el brazo a su espalda. –Lo normal. Accidentes mecánicos, me pasan todo el tiempo. –se rió.

-Mh. –Judith hizo una mueca al escucharle, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Amo Jackson? –preguntó con cortesía y sonriente.

-Vine, porqué papá me llamó. ¿Está aquí? –pregunto con la expresión cansada.

-Oh, sí, el señor esta en su oficina, por favor, pase. –dijo la mujer con amabilidad.

Jack se volteo a su derecha para caminar por un pasillo un poco estrecho, pero a medida que avanzaba el pasillo se ensanchaba para dejar ver al fondo una enorme puerta de madera oscura con perillas de plata. Jack suspiró. Tocó la puerta en señal de que entraría, y la abrió.

Al entrar se encontró con una oficina elegante, ordenada y limpia. Se escuchaba la voz de su padre hablar con velocidad, debía de estar al teléfono. En las paredes de los lados, había una enorme pintura, de paisajes. Lo curioso, era que en ambos cuadros eran escenas diferentes, pero en ambas pasaba lo mismo, guerra. Justo al frente estaba un escritorio, de la misma madera oscura que la puerta, con un par de sillas al frente que asían juego, y una enorme atrás del él que se veía que estaba dándole la espalda al escritorio, y se balanceaba un poco, debe de ser el padre de Jack. En medio de Jack y ese escritorio estaban dos sillones grandes, de cuero negro, uno frente al otro, que eran interrumpidos por una pequeña mesa de la misma madera oscura. En uno de esos sillones, estaba sentado un hombre robusto y bajo, con poco cabello y lleno de arrugas y con una cara llena de malicia. Al ver a Jack, su sonrisa se ensanchó. – ¡Eh! ¡Pero si es el pequeño _Jackie_! –soltó al ponerse de pie.

Jack en seguida forzó una sonrisa para recibir al hombre que venía a saludarlo con un abrazo. La silla del escritorio dejó de mecerse y la voz de hombre se calló. La silla al voltearse, vio al hombre de traje abrazar al joven albino con fuerza como para asfixiarlo. –Déjale, Hannibal. –le pidió el hombre del escritorio.

-Lo siento, Claus, es solo que tu hijo es _adorable_. –comentó revolviendo el cabello de Jack para que el albino hiciera una cara de disgusto y el otro solo rodara los ojos.

Niclaus Jackson Spicer suspiró mientras se ponía de pie para recibir a su hijo. El hombre de traje costoso atravesó la habitación para pararse enfrente de Jack, y con sus ojos azules, piel pálida –no como la de Jack –y cabello rubio casi blanco, hizo una mueca al verlo de pies a cabeza. –Jackson, –soltó –veo que aun te tiñas el cabello. –dice en mal tono.

-Papá. –soltó con el seño fruncido. – ¿Hay algo que necesites? –preguntó para ir directo al grano.

El rubio en seguida suspiró para entonces caminar de nuevo hacía su escritorio y el albino le siguiera alejándose lo más rápido posible del otro hombre, Hannibal solo se rió mientras murmuraba _"adorable"_ –Jackson –comenzó Niclaus mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, Jack entonces se sentó en una de las sillas de enfrente. –, estas por cumplir los dieciocho y eso es algo bastante importante.

Jack alzó la ceja en duda.

-Cuando yo era joven, tu abuelo, Jackson Adolph Spicer, era quién estaba sentado en el mismo lugar en dónde estoy ahora –dijo para que Jack solo asintiera –, y cuando cumplí los dieciocho comencé a trabajar para él mientras hacía mis estudios universitarios. ¿Entiendes a dónde me estoy dirigiendo? –preguntó al ver que Jack comenzaba a parpadear con velocidad. Hannibal solo se volvió a reír.

-¿Qué debo empezar a buscar trabajo mientras estudio? –preguntó, si eso era lo que tenía planeado, no hay problema en realidad.

-No, Jackson. –dijo con dureza para que el albino le mirara con mucha atención. –Lo que quiero decir es que cuando cumplas los dieciocho vas a empezar a trabajar como mi asistente.

-¿No es eso fabuloso, Jackie? –preguntó Hannibal. –Los asistentes reciben una grandiosa paga, eh?

-¿A- asistente? –preguntó al sentir el sudor helado bajar por su nuca.

-Sí. –dijo Niclaus. –Empezaras a portarte y a trabajar como un hombre, ya es tiempo de que busques sentar cabeza.

-Pe-pero –comenzó para fuera interrumpido.

-¿Pero qué? –soltó su padre. –No hay nada mejor que empezar directamente conmigo, así podrás tomar la empresa cuando estés listo. –afirmó.

-Pero no la quiero.

Hannibal y Niclaus en seguida voltearon a ver a Jack.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Digo –trago saliva –me quiero dedicar a la creación y diseño de tecnología. –comenzó para que su padre y socio no dijeran nada. –Quiero hacer armas, aparatos, transportes, robots de alta tecnología para venderlo de manera internacional. Me dijiste que podría hacerlo, y que con la empresa encontraría a quién venderlo.

-Oh. –soltó Hannibal sonriente.

-¿Tecnología? ¿Yo dije eso? –parpadeo.

Jack asintió con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a sacar papeles de su mochila. –De hecho, aquí tengo planos, pruebas y en casa están los prototipos. –le dijo con fuerza. –Quiero crear.

Niclaus comenzó a ver los papeles que le había dado su hijo, vio diseño por diseño mientras le quitaba de vista las hojas a Hannibal, su experiencia como ingeniero no le engañaban, esos eran planos de verdad y nos muy bien hechos como para ser de alguien sin experiencia.

-¿Tú hiciste esto? –preguntó viendo a Jack a los ojos, este asintió. Niclaus tomó aire y se volteo a los papeles. Sabía que su hijo era un genio matemático, pero no uno mecánico matemático, esto cambiaba todo, y con todo el dolor del mundo volteo a ver a Jack de nuevo y le preguntó. – ¿Qué vas a estudiar?

-Mecatrónica –dijo firmemente.

Hannibal crispó. En su rostro decía que estaba encantado con todo lo que estaba escuchando, en cambio Niclaus frunció el ceño mientras pensaba lo que acaba de escuchar, y entonces con un suspiro habló al fin. –Ya veremos.

-¿Eso qué significa? –preguntó el albino.

-Que lo hablaremos después. –aclaró. Jack hizo un mal gesto en forma de que alzaría la voz, pero entonces su padre se puso de pie para alzar la mano en petición de paciencia, el albino tomó aire. –No estoy diciendo que no, Jackson, me llama la atención –afirmó. –, pero ahora te voy a pedir un favor.

El chico parpadeo. – ¿Cuál?

-Ahora, Bean y yo tenemos una junta –comenzó mientras tomaba un sobre amarillo cerrado –y necesito que esté sobre llegue a dónde dice en la etiqueta. Llévalo.

-Aun así seré asistente, eh? –soltó con una mueca.

-Tal vez puedas trabajar también en el laboratorio. –suspiró para que Jack alzara la vista sorprendido. –Ahora vete, ese sobre tiene que llegar antes de las ocho, tienes dos horas. –Jack en seguida comenzó a híper ventilar para decir gracias y salir corriendo de la oficina. Niclaus vio a su hijo irse con una sonrisa. –Esto es lo que me gano por no darme el tiempo de conocerlo, Hannibal. –soltó para que el otro volteara a verle.

-¿Claus?

-Tal vez, si me hubiera tomado el tiempo, no me habría llevado esta sorpresa y tampoco me hubiera decepcionado. –comentó viendo el cuadro de su familia en su escritorio. Él y su mujer cargando a Jack.

-Calma, Claus. –dijo para darle palmadas en la espalda. –Tomemos algo, y así se nos ocurrirá como usar esto en beneficio.

-Ya lo pensé, estaría genial como mi asistente, pero para lo que él quiere, puede trabajar en el laboratorio mecánico y cubriríamos un área de ventas asombrosamente amplia, no muchas empresas aquí producen tecnología, y siendo mi asistente, adquirirá la experiencia que necesita, piénsalo, Hannibal. –dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y el otro le servía whisky.

-Oh, créeme Claus, ya lo pensé. –soltó para darle la bebida y el rubio le viera con confusión mientras le daba un buen trago a su alcohol.

XXXXXX

Jack salió del edificio para que entonces se volteara al sobre. –A ver. –comenzó a leer la dirección que venía pegada en él. _Av. Ninguna Parte. Departamentos Palace. 1500. _Oh, ese era un lugar caro, y si su padre quería que fuera entregado personalmente, eso quería decir que también era algo muy importante. Jack en seguida volteo a su reloj para verificar la hora, 6:20, tiene tiempo, será mejor apurarse. Comenzó a caminar con un poco de prisa para no perder tiempo, pero no podría ir más rápido por el dolor en su pierna izquierda, realmente, ser débil era una tortura. Con su actitud apurada, fue a pasar de unas cuadras que de repente una ambulancia pasó hacía dirección contraría de Jack, este la vio pasar tranquilo y se encogió de hombros para seguir con su camino.

Para los veinte minutos después, Jack se encontró caminando entre edificios buscando el titulo de _Palace_, puesto ya se encontraba en la avenida que buscaba. El lugar estaba tranquilo, con un edificio a parte que funcionaba como estacionamientos de los departamentos de enfrente. No cualquiera vivía entre esos edificios, el tan solo rentarlo eran tres meses de paga para un hombre de negocios normal, pero para un Ceo, como Niclaus y sus socios, la cantidad para comprarlo era lo que se tenía en la cartera. De hecho, Jack recordaba que su madre solía contarle que entre estos edificios se conocieron ella y su padre? ¿Qué eso no se lo dijo como hace diez años? El albino se detuvo enfrente de uno de los edificios elegantes y suspiró fuertemente, volteo en busca del titulo y ese era el que decía lo que buscaba, _Palace_.

Entró con toda la seguridad que solo tenía cuando se estaba solo, y al preguntar por el número, le dijeron que ese era una habitación, que fuera al quinto piso. Y así lo hizo. Al llegar al piso, este tenía las puertas acomodadas de manera regresiva, quería decir que el _1500_ estaría hasta el final. –_Qué más da_. –A paso tranquilo, Jack avanzó entre las puertas viendo los números con atención para qué, casi al final estuviera al frente de la que buscaba. Tocó el timbre. Espero tan solo unos cuantos minutos, para se comenzaran a escuchar unos pasos caminar hasta la puerta, y se abrió.

Para la enorme sorpresa de Jack Spicer, quién le había abierto la puerta no era nada menos que Chase Young, su maestro de Física y aparentemente esta era su casa y se encontraba en bata. Young le miró con sorpresa mientras el albino sentía como su rostro se pintaba de rojo a más no poder, y tratando de no tartamudear –que falló por cierto –Jack se asomó al sobre. –C-creo que me equivoqué, ¿e-este es el edificio _Palace_? –soltó mientras comenzó a buscar el nombre por las paredes del pasillo tratando de no poner sus ojos en el torso descubierto del otro. Young parecía estar en tan solo un pantalón y la bata abierta. Jack no tenía el valor de voltear.

-Este es. –contestó Young tranquilo mientras se recargaba en la orilla de la puerta. – ¿En qué puedo servirte, Spicer? –preguntó entonces.

-Ah, eh…. –Jack no podía verle a los ojos. –Me-me mandaron a entregar este so-sobre. –dijo dándoselo.

Chase en seguida tomó el sobre para ver el remitente y sorprenderse y voltear de nuevo a Jack. – ¿Trabajas para el Heylin? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pero en seguida se tranquilizó para ver la cara de confusión de Jack mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Mi padre me pidió que te lo trajera, bueno no precisamente a ti, decía que a este lugar, si hubiera sabido que fuera tu casa, tal vez no lo habría hecho, digo para no molestarte sé que- –comenzó a parlotear.

-Tranquilo. –dijo para que el albino se callara al instante. Chase en seguida comenzó a pasear la mirada pensativo para volverse a Jack para que este en seguida se tensara. – ¿Quieres pasar?

-¿Huh? –Jack pensó escuchar mal.

-Que, si quieres pasar. –volvió a decir con un poco más de fuerza. Jack reaccionó.

-¡Oh! ¡No! Digo, no quiero molestarlo más, parece que ya se estaba poniendo cómodo, y no quiero –comenzó para que fuera interrumpido por Chase.

-Spicer. –el joven se calló. –Solo pasa, por favor.

Jack sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Estaba sentado en dónde solo lo estaba en sus más locos sueños. En el sillón de la casa de Chase Young. El lugar era elegante y limpio, parecía como si fuese nuevo, pero las fotografías y libros abiertos daban entender lo contrario. Jack se tensó cuando Chase apareció con una limonada y un té y la bata cerrada, menos mal.

-Entonces. –comenzó el mayor tomando del té, por un momento Jack casi brincó. – ¿Tu padre es quién trabaja para el Heylin? –preguntó haciéndolo pensar un poco.

-Oh, no, tampoco. –contestó pera que Young le viera extraño. –Bueno, trabaja _con_ ellos.

-Ah, eso lo explica. ¿Supongo? –soltó mientras se recargaba en el sillón. Jack seguía derecho, solo sentado y sin tocar su limonada. – ¿Por qué lo llevaste tú? –preguntó entonces.

Cualquiera contraatacaría con un "¿Qué te importa?" pero Jack no pudo ni siquiera pensar en eso, su mente, de manera automática se limitó en contestar. –Papá tenía una junta y no tenía tiempo de mandar a alguien, y como yo ya me iba, me pidió que te lo pasara. –contestó con naturalidad, supuso que así sonaba cuando no pensaba en lo que decía, lo habrá dicho bien? ¿Tartamudeo?

-Ya. –soltó Chase. Durante un momento, el mayor se quedó callado junto con Jack, el silencio les estaba matando, pero Chase al volver su mirada hacía sus papeles de trabajo, le estalló una idea, pero de algo serviría, sí. –Spicer, has pensado en solicitar para el curso avanzado? –preguntó para que el chico volteara a verle.

-Pues…. –tardó un poco –no, realmente. No lo había pensado.

-Pues yo creo que calificarías. –dijo al enderezarse y tener a Jack de frente a la vista.

El albino se sonrojó un poco para desviar la mirada un poco y volverse al mayor. – ¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto, eres muy inteligente. –admitió con una sonrisa.

Se miraron a los ojos. Como siempre, Jack se sonrojó de más con ver el dorado de esos ojos que le penetraban con fuerza, como cuchillas, en cambio Chase, al ver el rubí de los ojos de Jack, se sintió satisfecho, porque de alguna manera sabía que esos ojos le gritaban a él sin cesar. Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, estaban de frente, el uno al otro, y sin avisar, Chase acarició la mejilla del joven con delicadeza, Jack se tensó un poco al tacto, pero fue el mismo lo que le calmó para no apartar la mirada del otro.

Si le tuviera que preguntar, Chase contestaría que todo fue completamente instintivo, puesto antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta, sus labios se tocaron con delicadeza, y no se apartaron, disfrutaban el calor del otro mientras los brazos del mayor lo aferraba con más fuerza al profundizar el beso.

Jack estaba a su merced por completo, su cuerpo respondía, su boca se abría dejándole pasar mientras sus manos descansaban sobre su pecho, sentía las mariposas en su estómago y de cómo le subía la temperatura. Entonces crispó empujando a Young con fuerza. El mayor le miró sorprendido para el chico estuviera en _shock_, cubriéndose la boca y rojo hasta las orejas y cuello.

-Y-yo, lo siento, tengo que irme. –declaro al ponerse de pie y salir corriendo aunque le doliera.

-¡Spicer!

* * *

**Justamente, este es el momento en el que termino el capitulo y me pregunto a mi misma; "Mi misma, qué has hecho?" y no me tengo respuesta. :T**

**Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, si así fue, por favor, déjenme un review ;D **

**btw. ¿No creen que la dirección es lo más estúpido de todo el mundo? =ワ= Yo sí. **

**Y, otra, cosa, woha, Chase, eso fue rápido, contrólate. **

**Bueno, eso es todo, y espero leernos pronto :D **

**Besos, **

**Manny H. **


	5. Detente

**Buenas! :D Aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo! :D **

**Es más largo de lo usual, así que espero que lo disfruten tan como yo lo hice. **

**Disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

Detente

Chase Young estaba de un muy mal humor esta mañana. ¿Por qué? Bueno, después de que Jack Spicer escapara de sus brazos, al fin se percató –más bien, llegó a esa conclusión –de el porqué quería saber de él y tenerlo cerca, le deseaba físicamente, y no se lo culpaba, de hecho era algo comprensible. Pero, después de haberse quedado en _shock_, decidió que debía de hablar con él y al menos disculparse, por lo mucho que le doliera hacerlo, pero si quería a Spicer en su cama en algún momento, sería _bueno_ con él… y eso sí le ponía de muy malas.

Se encontraba parado en medio de su cocina –a las cinco de la mañana –en frente de su cafetera averiada, no dejaba de observarla con furia, y tampoco dejaba de maldecirse, había olvidado por completo ir a comprar una nueva. Maldita sea. Sin más remedio, el hombre en seguida se fue a su refrigerador para buscar algo que le levante, pero evidentemente, no le quedaba de otra más que perder su tiempo en el _starbucks_.

_Mew._ –le llamó desde la puerta de su ventana. Young en seguida volteó para encontrarse a un par de gatos que le miraban fijamente. Eso sí era una costumbre. Al fin de cuentas, este se era un hombre solitario, y nunca negó el alimentar a un gato, de hecho, lo hacía encantado, pero jamás se buscó la necesidad de adoptar uno por su cuenta, puesto siempre iban a la ventana de su departamento, que siempre estaba abierta. Se sentó a desayunar mientras uno de los felinos acababa su atún y el otro descansaba en su regazo, y mientras se puso a ver el periódico de mala gana, solo vio el titular, no le llamó la atención y decidió dejarlo a un lado, no dejaba de pensar en lo largo que sería el día de hoy, con tan solo tener una idea, suspiraba fuertemente. Se despidió de sus gatos con una caricia a cada uno y lo primero que hizo fue ir por un café al condenado _starbucks_.

Sin prisas llegó a las siete en punto de la mañana a su oficina, para ponerse de nuevo a verificar los pedidos del curso avanzado, hasta ahora, solo había uno –por Kimiko Tohomiko –la chica claro que era lista, cumplía de manera exacta con los requisitos, pero de nuevo, Young no pudo evitar en pensar el cómo sería si Spicer pidiera para el curso. Ya había visto su expediente, cien por ciento en casi todas las materias, –deportes tenía un ochenta por ciento, eso era un chiste –y el chico ya contaba con seis idiomas muy bien dominados. Pero, simplemente el albino no había solicitado para curso, ni mucho menos mostrado interés. Si las cosas seguían como así, Chase se vería obligado a inscribirlo por la fuerza, si fuera necesario. Sentía una fuerte obligación el ver a Spicer aprovechar al máximo sus oportunidades de estudio. Le gustasen o no.

-¿Por qué tan tenso? –preguntó la mujer que entró a la oficina como si fuese suya.

Young volteo a verla, con un muy buen cuerpo, piel morena y el cabello pelirrojo hasta la cintura y unos flamantes ojos verdes, la mujer sonreía con dulzura. –Wuya. –saludó sin más. Al escuchar su nombre casi ser escupido, en seguida deshizo su sonrisa para formar una mueca, y acomodarse el cabello con una mano muy arrugada. Wuya pueda que sea una mujer muy bella, pero sí era realmente vieja, y la única parte de su cuerpo que no lo ocultaba, eran sus manos, arrugadas y cansadas.

-Lindo. –soltó con las manos en la cintura.

-Ahora no, por favor. –casi suplicó, _casi_, puesto sonó como orden.

-¿Qué tienes? –preguntó en tono burlón. – ¿El curso avanzado es demasiado para Chase Young?

-Lo sería si de verdad hubieran alumnos aptos para el curso. –dijo entre dientes.

-¿Es que ninguno ha pedido?

-Solo uno, Tohomiko. –le enseño el expediente

Wuya ni se molestó en verlo, con tan solo escuchar el nombre supo quién era, conocía a cada uno de sus amigos, revoltosos y traviesos, y estaba segura que se llenaría de canas sino fuera que los sacaba a patadas de sus clases de química. –Me compadezco de ti.

-Si lo haces, ayúdame a matar a Dashi esta noche. –dice con fuerza para que la mujer rodara los ojos al comentario.

-Según por lo que sé, hay un muchacho que es meramente apto, no es así? –soltó pensativa. – S…. ¿Spicer? ¿Él?

-Hablé con él, de hecho. –soltó desviando la mirada. –No está interesado.

-¡Qué lastima! –suspiró. –Esta oportunidad es una vez al año. ¿Será estúpido?

-Irónico, no?

-Sí. –soltó. –Por cierto.

Young volteo a verla. – ¿Qué?

-He escuchado un rumor interesante, Chase. –dijo en tono juguetón, eso le hizo ponerse al guardia, sea lo que sea qué le vaya a decir, sabía que no sería bueno. – ¿Qué has conocido alguien especial?

_Dashi, date por muerto. _

-¿Quién dijo? –escupió para que en seguida la mujer soltará una carcajada y casi grita un "¡es verdad!", Chase estaba para matarla.

-¿Cómo es? –exigió saber ignorando la pregunta anterior. – ¿Es linda? ¿Joven? ¿La conozco?

-No te metas dónde no te importa, y ya vete, pronto tendré clase y tengo que preparar la lección. –dijo empujando a la mujer fuera de la oficina.

-Aw, por favor, Chaseee. –soltó mientras la puerta se cerraba en su cara. –Maldición.

XXXXXX

La última vez se había mencionado que el profesor Young tenía un humor de perros, como se era de usual, pero esta vez no. Era peor. Parecía ser el demonio mismo, nadie le hablaba y ni siquiera se atrevían, evitaban contacto visual como verbal y por supuesto, se quedaban quietos a cualquier movimiento de él. Este humor tan negro, comenzó cuando en su clase de media mañana, física, había faltado su alumno _favorito_, y solo él se había dado cuenta, sin siquiera pasar lista, de hecho, en el momento en el que entró al salón se dio cuenta de que el albino no estaba, y tratando de encontrarlo, se dio cuenta que en realidad había faltado a la escuela.

_Muy bien. Esto es personal, no es así? _

Rechinando los dientes, caminaba por el campus, con documentos en mano, ahuyentando a todo que se le acercara, estaba cansado y arto, necesitaba irse pronto a casa y descansar mentalmente, pero por desgracia, no se lo podía permitir aun, puesto todavía tenía cosas que hacer, cosas conciernes al curso avanzado.

Fue cuando lo recordó, en el momento en el que vio a Tohomiko a lo lejos. No estaba sola, qué va. Como toda una porrista, estaba acompañada de –según Chase –su novio, Pedrosa. Y, ahora que lo pensaba bien, qué ella no conocía a Spicer? Sí. Desde pequeños, si la memoria no falla. La muchacha hablaba, o más bien, discutía con el jugador de football, y Young se dio cuenta tarde de eso, porque cuando se le acercó, alcanzó a escuchar claramente como la mujer le reclamaba.

-Solo iré a verle. –aseguró. –Estoy preocupada por él.

-¿Y a ti por qué te importa ese _cerillo_? –contraatacó el joven en un muy mal tono.

Young no se movió de dónde estaba, algo en todo su cuerpo le exigió que escuchara.

-Es que, si lo que decía en el artículo es cierto, Jack ha de necesitar un apoyo, Rai. –comentó Tohomiko viendo sus manos.

_¿Jack? ¿Habla de Spicer? ¿Qué artículo? _–Chase no pudo pensar más, puesto un golpe a un metal le sacó de sus pensamientos con fuerza, como si le hubieran abofeteado.

Pedrosa había golpeado un casillero viendo a la joven. –Bien. Ve a verle. –declaró para alejarse de ella y pasar a Young de largo murmurando a un volumen que a penas el maestro pudo escuchar. –_Debí mandarlo al hospital cuando pude. _

Young siguió a Pedrosa con la mirada para que de repente Tohomiko le llamara. – ¿Profesor Young?

Chase se volteo a la joven. –Tohomiko. Tengo que hablar contigo. –declaró seriamente, la joven en seguida puso un rostro preocupado haciendo a Young que se burlara del asunto.

-¿D-de qué se trata? –preguntó nerviosa.

-Es sobre el curso avanzado. –aclaró mientras acomodaba unos papeles en sus manos y la joven no dejaba de tensarse.

-¿No califiqué? –preguntó en tono dolido. Chase solo rodó los ojos a la idea tan estúpida. Era sorprendentemente estúpido el como los estudiantes veían las materias como asuntos de vida o muerte.

_¿Spicer también pensará así de la escuela? _–pensó antes de tomar aire. –No, de hecho, vengo a pedirte que me des esto firmado por tu tutor o padre para terminar el trámite y comiences el curso. –le pidió haciendo que la joven pusiera un rostro lleno de sorpresa y asombro.

-Entonces. –soltó tomando aire. – ¿Sí quedé? ¿De verdad?

-Sí. –aseguró el hombre sin inmutarse para qué en el momento en el que le dijo, la chica había soltado un grito homicida y comenzara a saltar en dónde estaba y para dejar a Young con un rostro de horror.

-¡GRACIAS! –le gritó llena de jubilo. Tohomiko estaba a punto de salir corriendo del lugar, cuando Chase le detuvo, no permitiría que se fuera sin interrogarla antes.

-Espera. –la chica se quedó helada. –Tohomiko, discúlpame, pero no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con Pedrosa. –la joven puso mala cara al escucharle, lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ahí no podría ser bueno. –Quiero preguntarte sobre Spicer. –aclaró para que la mala cara se transformara en una de confusión.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber, Profesor Young? –soltó en volumen bajo para que se calmara lentamente y Chase le dejara libre.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Spicer? –preguntó sin rodeos ni nada.

Tohomiko no contestó en seguida, en cambio, observó al profesor a los ojos antes que cualquier cosa, parecía como si buscara el tipo de intensiones que tenía el mayor a con la información de Jack, realmente le interesaba? – ¿Por qué? –contraatacó entonces

-Él también me preocupa. –contestó sin más. No buscaba dar explicaciones, de hecho, sintió que eso era más que suficiente para ella, y así fue.

Tohomiko no dijo nada, pero comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila, para sacar un periódico de esa mañana y dárselo al maestro. –Sección de negocios, pagina seis.

Young en seguida siguió la indicación para quedarse plasmado un momento.

_-Spicer Cae-_

_-El CEO Niclaus J. Spicer, fue llevando al hospital el día 4 de diciembre .Todavía no se sabe la causa de el porqué, pero se tiene entendido que estará un muy largo tiempo por el bien de su salud. _

_El vicepresidente, Hannibal Roy Bean, declaró que no se debía de preocupar por el presidente de su compañía, que no descansaría hasta que mejore su condición y si es necesario, él mismo moverá la compañía hasta que su jefe regrese, en cuando a los porcentajes siguientes… _

-Hannibal…. –soltó Chase con coraje. No pudo leer más, lo que ya había leído era más que suficiente como para hacerse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y ya había comprendido la coincidencia que tenía él y el trabajo del padre de Jack, ambos estaban trabajando con el Heylin, con Hannibal Roy Bean.

-¿Profesor Young? –soltó la joven al ver que Chase había formado un rostro lleno de furia. Al escucharle, el maestro se volvió a ella para verle a los ojos y tenderle de regreso el periódico.

-Muchas gracias, Tohomiko, ve a clase. –ordenó para que él se fuera paso rápido y se perdiera en entre la gente en la mirada de la porrista.

XXXXXX

Jack Spicer se encontraba sentado en la esquina de un sillón de la sala de espera de un hospital bastante elegante. Odiaba los hospitales, en su infancia había ido a ellos con mucha frecuencia, por quemaduras de segundo grado que le provocaba el sol, o por heridas que se hacía en sus experimentos robóticos, y la peor razón de todas, era por Raimundo Pedrosa. El silencio era consumido por los murmullos de la madre de Jack y los de Hannibal Roy Bean que trataban de calmarla, ella y Jack no habían dormido nada, de hecho tenía la misma ropa del día anterior.

-No te preocupes, Liz, yo me encargaré de todo. –escuchó Jack a Hannibal asegurar a su madre. –Ve a descansar.

La bella mujer de piel blanca y de cabello rubio casi blanco y ojos cafés casi anaranjados, suspiró mientras volteaba a ver a Jack. –Jackie. –soltó ella mientras lo abrazaba. –Vámonos, te llevaré a casa. –Jack en seguida la empujo tiernamente para verle.

-No, ve tú. –dijo tranquilo. –Tengo cosas que hacer. –declaro poniéndose de pie.

-Pero –soltó su madre, pero fue interrumpida por el socio de su esposo.

-Déjale, yo lo llevaré a casa. –ella asintió con seguridad y se fue seguida de los guardaespaldas que le seguían a todos lados para dejar a su hijo y al viejo solos en la sala de espera.

-Jackie. –soltó con una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de cariño falso. –Quería hablar contigo.

-Yo también. –dijo viéndole a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero aquí no, vámonos a un buen lugar para hablar. –declaró el mayor para empujar al albino fuera de la sala y fuera del hospital. De hecho, sin ninguna complicación, se metieron a un café cerca del hospital. Se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada y el primero en hablar fue Bean. – ¿De qué quieres hablar, Jackie? –preguntó en tono juguetón.

-Quería preguntarle sobre la condición de mi padre. –dijo con fuerza viéndole a los ojos.

-¿No escuchaste lo que el doctor nos dijo a ti, a tu madre y a mí? –soltó en un tono de sarcasmo, pero cariñoso.

-Lo que dijo el doctor no tiene ni pies ni cabeza –aseguró. –, quiero preguntarle a usted, porque estuvo con mi padre en el momento en el colapsó, quiero ver si puedo hacer algo por él. Cualquier cosa, pero primero necesito saber qué le pasó. –se explico mientras que Hannibal no soltaba su rostro tranquilo lleno de cariño.

-¿Y qué puedes hacer por él? –preguntó el mayor.

-Pues –desvió la mirada pensativo. –, examinaría su comportamiento del día para sacar un síntoma, analizarlo y buscar la causa y con eso, buscaré una forma de ayudarle. –aseguró.

-De verdad eres todo un genio, no Jackie? –soltó Hannibal complacido con lo que escuchó de la boca del albino. –Me gustaría que no te preocuparas por tu padre, deja a los doctores hacer su trabajo, tú debes estudiar y concentrarte en las prácticas que tu padre quería que hicieras. –se puso serio. Muy serio.

-Pero. ¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté cuando mi padre, el presidente está en casi coma? –soltó Jack en tono irónico.

-De eso quería hablarte en realidad. –suspiró. –Verás, Jackie, no sé si sabías de esto, pero el mayor accionista después de tu padre, eres tú. –comentó sorprendiendo al chico.

-¿Y eso qué? –soltó nervioso.

-Eso quiere decir, que como tu padre no está _disponible_, toda la responsabilidad de la empresa recae en ti. –explicó con su tranquilidad que estaba comenzando a desesperar al joven. Cualquiera hubiera gritado a tal noticia, otros desmayado, pero en el momento en el que lo escuchó, Jack en seguida entró en un momento de silencio, digiriendo lentamente lo que había salido de la boca del socio de su padre, y entonces habló al fin.

-¿Desde cuando? –soltó con fuerza para no perder el control de su voz.

-Desde hace muy poco, en realidad, era con intensión de que recibieras la paga como asistente del presidente, teniendo en cuenta que eres el sucesor. –explicó con mucha calma.

Jack casi soltó un grito histérico. De verdad. Lo hubiera hecho sino estuviera mordiéndose la lengua para no perder el control, de hecho, estaba a tan solo de unos segundos de perder toda habilidad coherente de pensamiento. ¿En qué _fregados_ estaba pensando su padre? Esta debió de ser la idea más loca, arriesgada y estúpida que el señor Spicer pudo haber hecho en la vida.

-Pero –soltó con tranquilidad exagerada, sorprendiendo a Hannibal –, no tengo tiempo, tengo clases y ni siquiera acepté ser el asistente aun. ¿Es que mi padre está loco? –No lo podía creer.

-No te preocupes, Jack, tengo una solución al respecto. –soltó Hannibal sonriente.

-¿Ah, sí? –soltó Jack volteando a verle, realmente estaba sorprendido.

-Sí, sí. –asintió con velocidad. –Pero, necesito que me firmes unas cosas.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó.

-No, no –negó. –, tenemos que esperar a tus dieciocho. –declaró. – ¿Cuándo es?

-En tres días.

-Bien. –aceptó. –Firmarás esos papeles entres días y serás libre. –Jack frunció el ceño.

-Exactamente, de qué se trata lo que quieres que te firme, Hannibal? –preguntó seriamente.

Hannibal sonrió. –Que listo eres, Jackie.

-Contésteme, por favor. –dijo en tono de nerviosismo.

-Es un permiso interino, con eso, podré encargarme del trabajo que tu padre te dejó y no quieres hacer. Además, así regresarías a la posición de asistente y yo sería tu jefe, será lo mismo a como es con tu padre, solo que seré yo, eh? –explicó. – ¿Te parece? Claro, que todo esto, es si quieres hacerlo. No te obligaré a nada. –aseguró.

Jack bajo la mirada pensativo. No sabía muy bien que hacer al respecto, la idea de ser el asistente de Hannibal le daba escalofríos, sobre todo algo que prácticamente le pateo en la mente, fue que se suplicó a sí mismo, que se tomara el tiempo de pensarlo, debía de hacerlo. –Lo voy a pensar. –le informó para ponerse de pie. –Me tengo que ir, hay cosas que debo de hacer.

-Muy bien. –aceptó. –Llámame para cualquier cosa, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti. –le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Jack puso un rostro lleno de horror al verlo, pero fue rápido, suspiró y salió del café casi corriendo, y se dirigió al hospital de nuevo. Hannibal no iba a decirle nada sobre qué le pasó exactamente a su padre, entonces él buscaría las respuestas por sí mismo. Con esa idea en la cabeza, Jack se quedó helado viendo a quién también se dirigía al hospital por el lado contrario.

-Spicer. –soltó Chase Young al ver que el albino estaba justo en frente de él.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? –preguntó en estado de pánico.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –se explico dando un paso para adelante, y sorprenderse que Jack dio un paso para atrás al mismo tiempo. –No huyas de mí. Tenemos que hablar.

-No creo que sea el momento. –aseguró el joven.

-Supe lo de tu padre, también quiero hablarte de eso, Spicer, Todo fue por Hannibal. –aseguró.

Jack entre cerró los ojos confuso, por alguna razón eso último le movió por completo. – ¿Qué sabes tú sobre Hannibal?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :) Si así fue, déjeme un Review ;D**

**Una cosa, quiero aclarar, que yo jamás insulté a nadie y nunca fue mi intensión. Jamás. **

**Fue de todo eso, lamento los inconvenientes anteriores, y espero que nos leamos muy pronto :)**

**Beso, **

**Manny H.**


	6. Continua

**Buenas! :D **

**Aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo! :D Espero que les guste tanto como a su verano! ;D**

**Sin más, se los dejo,**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Continua

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre Hannibal?

Jack Spicer por primera vez, observaba a Chase Young de mala manera, no de la fría y desafiante, mucho menos de la asesina con la que el mayor estaba muy familiarizado, sino qué le miraba con desconfianza y duda. Spicer lo negaba a muy adentro de su ser, se sentía mal por lo que hacía, pero se lo gritaba a todo pulmón, puesto jamás se vio a sí mismo hacerle ese tipo de caras al hombre que tenía en frente y que le guardaba un grande y profundo respeto –sentimientos platónicos –, estaba nervioso, y para ser franco consigo mismo, no estaba de humor como para controlar algún estallido emocional. Estaba tenso, sensible, desconfiado y cansado. Muy cansado.

-Sé lo suficiente como para asegurarte qué lo único que él quiere es perjudicarte. –aseguró el mayor con expresión cansada.

Jack entrecerró los ojos, no sabía muy bien qué pensar del asunto, pero realmente no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Estaba solo en todo esto. –Pareces conocerlo muy bien. –soltó el albino viendo a Chase con el ceño fruncido.

Chase carraspeo. –Sí. Sí le conozco, de hecho he trabajado con él un buen tiempo. –dijo sin duda alguna. Jack volvió a poner un rostro de duda, no estaba seguro de la imagen que ahora Chase le estaba dando. Después de dudar y aborrecer a Roy Bean, el maestro de física ahora le sale con que había trabajado con él. ¿Debería de dudar de él también? ¿Realmente debería? ¿O debería de tener en cuenta la casualidad de que el mundo es enfermizamente pequeño? Young notó la enorme duda en el rostro del albino, estaba seguro de que se debía de estar en un estado de estrés colosal. Podía sentirlo y garantizarlo, puesto el chico temblaba, guardaba aire para no tartamudear y trataba por todos los medios de no verle a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que Spicer estaba más vulnerable que nunca, y cada molécula de su cuerpo le exigía, rugía y ordenaba que cuidara de él hasta entonces. –Vayamos a otro lado dónde podamos hablar. –ofreció para ver que Spicer solo asintiera de una manera dudosa. –_Diablos. _Tenía que cambiar eso lo más rápido posible.

Jack en cambio, no dejaba de preocuparse, no sabía qué pensar, puesto estaba extrañado, no sabía cuál era la conexión que Young tenía con todo lo que estaba pasando, el internar a su padre, su plan de estudios, Hannibal como jefe casi permanente. _No_. Jack necesitaba pensarlo bien. Para cuando se dio cuenta, El maestro le había llevado a un parque cerca, a lo profundo de él, dónde poca gente se quedaba ahí, de hecho, estaban completamente solos, un buen lugar para hablar sin interrupciones. Jack se relajó instantáneamente, ¿será que Chase trataba de relajarle? ¿Estando lejos de todos los demás?

-Podemos irnos a otro lado, si quieres. –dijo el maestro sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Jack volteo a verle, Chase estaba tenso, tenía los puños cerrados y forzaba su boca, _¿nervioso? No puede ser._ –al verle, el albino puso una expresión más tranquila. –No. Está bien. –Ambos se pararon frente al otro, no sabían por dónde empezar, debían de hablar de cosas muy importantes, Jack quería preguntarle todo lo que supiera de Hannibal Roy Bean, Chase en cambio, quería hablarle y preguntarle sobre lo que sucedió en su apartamento, sobre todo disculparse, debía de hacerlo. –Pro…. –se detuvo un momento. –Chase. –dijo con volumen, lo saboreo con éxtasis al decirlo en el volumen que quería, por primera vez lo había dicho como se debía. Chase reaccionó a la mención de su nombre, y no pudo evitar sonreír, por primera vez le escuchaba a Jack pronunciarlo sin bajar la voz ni el tartamudear. Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó entonces, sabía que Jack iba a querer que él se explicara, el que le dijera el porqué dijo eso y con tanta confianza lo aseguraba.

Jack tomó aire antes de hablar, se le notaba que lo necesitaba aunque tuviera un comportamiento tranquilo, lo necesitaba. – ¿Cuál es tu relación con Hannibal Roy Bean? –preguntó aun sin verle a los ojos.

Chase tomó aire. –Hannibal es con quién estoy negociando un puesto importante para el Heylin. –Jack le miró confuso. – ¿Sabes exactamente qué es el Heylin? –el albino negó. –Es una compañía monetaria qué es conocida por engañar a sus asociados para llevarse, por lo menos, un sesenta por ciento del plan de negocio que realizan, o simplemente comprarlas en el proceso. –a medida que iba explicando, el joven se había puesto a digerirlo lentamente mientras se veía en su rostro toda su concentración en la voz del maestro, analizaba lentamente la conexión con la empresa de su padre en el comportamiento que había tenido desde la llegada de Bean a lado de él. –Y la conexión que tiene Hannibal en el Heylin, es que él es el ejecutivo en jefe.

Ahora sí Jack parpadeo confundido. –No puede ser, pero. No. Eh. ¿Desde cuándo? –soltó entonces revolviendo su cabello mientras Chase suspiraba de tan solo pensarlo bien, pero antes de contestar, Jack le interrumpió con otra pregunta. – ¿Y _tú_ estás en el Heylin?

-No. –contestó con velocidad. –No lo estoy. Todavía. –admitió.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que pronto lo seré y trataré por todos los medios de quitar a Hannibal del medio y quedarme con todo. –confesó viendo al chico a los ojos con tanta determinación. Por un momento Jack no supo qué decir.

-Ah. –tragó aire. –Entonces harías las mismas cosas que Hannibal está haciendo. –concretó.

-Así es. –admitió asintiendo con la cabeza. El joven tragó aun más aire. No sabía cómo digerir todo esto, eso quiere decir, qué tienen las mismas intenciones. Y si las tienen, entonces…

-Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas a Hannibal obtener la empresa de papá y hacer lo que quiere, y después sacarlo de en medio? –preguntó con resentimiento, se sentía muy molesto de alguna manera, sus emociones estaban vagando por su cuerpo con demasiada velocidad, y todo fuera de su gusto. Jack ya no podía verle a la cara, sentía que sus ojos se estaban cristalizando y no se podía permitir que Chase le viera así.

-Porque no puedo permitir que Hannibal te tenga. –dijo con fuerza para acercarse al joven mientras tomaba su rostro para forzarlo a ver sus ojos.

-¿A-a mí? –soltó el chico incrédulo. – ¿Por qué?

Chase hizo un gesto, le había dado risa el comentario y se separó un poco para verle mejor, Jack no lo entendía. –A este punto, Spicer, el explicarte es inútil. –Jack sintió que por alguna razón se avergonzaba por completo y su rostro se pintaba del rojo vivo que resaltaba sorprendentemente en su blanca piel. Cuanto lo odiaba, _cuanto odiaba_ que sin que él pudiera evitarlo, su cuerpo le revelara de esa manera, que sin importar cuanto intentaba calmarse, su corazón latía con fuerza, con triple con el que solía hacerlo, con tanta, que empezaba a dolerle. Aunque, sin importar cuanto Jack lo odiara, a Chase le encantaba, era tan revelador. ¿Cómo no adorar tal cosa? –Spicer. –soltó para ver al joven que no volteara a verle. –Spicer. –aun no le veía. Chase tragó. –_Jack_.

Y el albino volteo.

-Quiero disculparme. –dijo con mucho esfuerzo. _Mucho_.

-¿Por? –soltó entonces de manera confusa mientras el rojo de su rostro se hacía un tierno rosado.

Chase parpadeo. –Por lo que sucedió cuando fuiste a mi departamento. –dijo mientras casi sonaba como una pregunta. No supo qué pensar al respecto.

En ese momento, Jack se había vuelto a pintar del color rojo y sus ojos se habían acanchado dejando ver y presumiendo su color natural. Su corazón había comenzado a exaltarse con tan solo el recuerdo, _de hecho_, se había olvidado por completo de ello y ni siquiera había pensado en cómo verle la cara, y ahora que no solo estaba en frente de él, sino en sus brazos, el chico estaba listo para perder el conocimiento. _Otra vez_.

-Jack. –volvió a llamarle. Chase pudo notar todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para quedarse consciente. – ¿Si me perdonas? –preguntó un poco apurado al notar que pronto, el chico no sería capas de hacer otra cosa.

Asintió para bajar su cabeza mirando al suelo mientras que con un paso para atrás, trataba de alejarse, pero los brazos de Chase habían sostenido los suyos –sin lastimarle el izquierdo –, estaban separados, pero juntos. –N- no quiero que te disculpes. –soltó dejando ver sus orejas enrojecidas.

Young dio entonces un paso para acercarse y Jack trató de alejarse, pero el mayor no se lo permitió. – ¿Estuvo bien, entonces? –preguntó tratando de ver su rostro.

-Ah…. –no pudo contestar. Chase lo sabía.

-Jack. –gruñó tomando el rostro del joven para verle mejor. El albino tenía cara de que quería llorar, pero no lo hacía. El pelinegro sonrió ante ello para que cuidadosamente se le acercara, y quedando a pocos centímetros del otro, no dejaron de verse a los ojos. –Me gustas. –afirmó el mayor, que sostuvo fuertemente al chico para que no se cayera en sus brazos, puesto podía sentir como Jack estaba entrando en pánico, pero no le quitaba la mirada de la suya, y luchaba con no desmayarse, podía verse en sus ojos de rubí que no lo podía creer.

-Oh, Chase…. –soltó en un tono completamente alagado, sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y una sonrisa comenzó a crecer en su rostro. –Debo estar soñando. –soltó.

_Ya está. _–Chase sonrió. –Pues, no lo estás. –eso fue lo último que dijo al instante de pegar sus labios con los del joven con mucha fuerza. Sintieron sus bocas mientras los brazos de Jack se comenzaron a deslizar por el cuello del mayor, y este, aferraba sus brazos en la cintura del otro para pegarlo completamente a su cuerpo y no dejarlo ir en un buen tiempo, puesto realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Jack había abierto su boca para dejarlo entrar y soltar un gemido, esta vez, Chase no permitiría que se le escapara, esto era demasiado bello para ser verdad. Entre sus bocas, el albino se separó un poco para poder tomar aire y suspirar su nombre con dulzura, el mayor se sintió complacido, se moría de ganas por hacerlo llorar su nombre con tanta fuerza.

Jack sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, que pronto no sabría en qué estaba y estuvo pensando, o que se desmayaría por su presión alta, no estaba seguro, y todo eso le importaba muy poco, _porque estaba besando a Chase Young_. Al que solo lo hacía en sueños, al que solo se le permitía suspirar por él de lejos. Al que nadie podía tener, porque era demasiado para cualquiera. ¿_Cualquiera_?

XXXXXX

Una piedra había salido volando para chocar con uno de los árboles del parque de la ciudad, el parque era extremadamente extenso, y parecía un laberinto si no s ele seguía el sendero, pero eso le importaba muy poco, puesto estaba molesto y fastidiado, simplemente no lo podía creer. –Maldita sea. –escupió pateando otra piedra para que saliera muy lejos.

-Tranquilo, compañero. –suspiró Clay Bailey viendo a Raimundo completamente enfadado. – ¿Qué tienes?

-Es Kimiko. –suspiró mientras pateaba la tierra y levantaba una enorme cantidad de polvo. Le rechinaban los dientes y mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos al patear todo lo que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué tiene Kim? –preguntó Bailey al sentarse en una de las bancas para dejar a su amigo deslizarse con más espacio a su alrededor y paseaba una de sus manos en su cabello para ponerle mejor atención.

-Se fue a ver al perdedor de Spicer. –escupió Pedrosa para que su amigo asintiera con enorme comprensión. Emanaba rabia a por donde se le miraba, era la imagen de la ira, y Bailey no tenía idea de qué hacer, puesto cuando el moreno se enfadaba, no era buena idea estar cerca de él.

-Y…. –desvió la mirada. – ¿Eso es malo, por qué…?

Raimundo carraspeo al escucharle y se volteo con un rostro desfigurado por la ira. – ¡PORQUE ES SPICER! –soltó molesto. – ¡No vale la pena el preocuparse por él, ella solo está perdiendo el tiempo y odio que pierda el tiempo en cosas que no valen la pena!

-Lo siento, Rai. –suspiró el rubio al ponerse de pie y mostrar que le sacaba una cabeza a Pedrosa. –Pero, la verdad no te comprendo. Me encantaría hacerlo, como quiera. –se encogió de hombros la ver Raimundo morderse los labios. Suspiró de nuevo. –Iré por agua. ¿Quieres?

-No. –gruñó. Bailey se fue para dejarle solo por completo. El joven había comenzado a maldecir mientras pateaba al polvo, y se veía completamente fuera de sus casillas. Simplemente no lo podía creer, ¿cómo era posible qué desde el quinto grado, Kimiko no le había quitado la vista de encima a Spicer? ¿Y por qué? Con tan solo ese pensamiento, Raimundo gruñía lleno de cólera. Y sabía que las cosas seguirían de esa manera, sino hacía algo pronto. Y con casi toda su fuerza, pateo una de las pequeñas lámparas del parque, para que saliera volando. Raimundo fue tras ella. Al encontrar el foco perdido, el moreno se agachó por él, y al levantarse, vio algo que no se lo podía creer.

Justo a al menos unos cuatro metros de distancia de dónde estaba escondido, estaba Jack Spicer, abrazado con el maestro de física, Chase Young. – _¿Spicer estará llorado por lo de papá? _–se preguntó poniendo más atención a la escena, y perder por completo el foto entre sus manos al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin poder escuchar lo que se veía que se decía, el maestro en seguida pegó su rostro al del joven para que se comenzaran a besar con fuerza y deseo a los ojos de Raimundo Pedrosa.

_No. Puede. Ser. _–no se lo podía creer. No le cabía la idea y no quería creerlo. Y sin siquiera pensarlo, pudo sentir el como una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro mientras sacaba su teléfono celular. –Te tengo, Spicer.

…

Al poco tiempo, Bailey regresó a dónde su amigo, y lo encontró descansado en la banca, un poco extraño porque estaba seguro de que no se calmaría pronto, pero poco importaba, en realidad, se veía mejor. – ¿Qué tal, compañero? –preguntó de buen humor el moreno viendo a su amigo.

Clay dio un paso para atrás de manera instintiva. – ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó a la defensiva, pero contestándole la sonrisa.

-Nada –admitió. –, es solo que creo que mis problemas se solucionarán muy pronto. –le comentó mientras acomodaba sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-Qué bien. –soltó Clay mientras abría su bebida. –Qué bueno que superes tu enojo con velocidad, no vale la pena enfadarse por trivialidades.

Raimundo se rió. –Te garantizo, amigo mío, que no tienes una idea.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

**Si así fue, déjenme un Review! ;D **

**otra cosa! síganme en Twitter! twitter MannyHeatlook**

**Espero leernos pronto! :D **

**Besos, **

**Manny H. **


	7. Reporte

**Buenas! :D Lamento la demora, digamos que tuve contratiempos °3°**

**Pero, todo está bien! ;D Aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo, que por cierto es más largo de lo usual; sí lo sé XD **

**Síganme en Twitter y en Instragram! " MannyHeatlook" y "mandizah" ;D**

**Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el capitulo! **

**Disfruten. :)**

* * *

Reporte

Jack Spicer despertó viendo un techo conocido, de hecho lo hacía muy bien, era el de su cuarto; blanco, con algunas manchas de aceite que siempre olvidaba mandar a limpiar después de ciertas explosiones en esa habitación, por ello se había cambiado al sótano. El único foco en todo ese lienzo manchado, estaba prendido y le molestaba en los ojos, a tal extremo que le obligó a levantarse, tenía que hacerlo, tenía clases. Cuando se incorporó, observó su cuarto, todo acomodado de una manera obsesiva compulsiva, como toda en esa casa que aparenta estar abandonada, con excepción del sótano. Se vistió, bajó por las escaleras a una velocidad normal y paró en la cocina. Vacía, por como era de esperarse, pero por alguna razón eso le hizo enfadar.

-¿Dónde está mamá? –preguntó para detrás de él pareciera el _Jack-Bot_.

-_La señora se fue ayer en la noche, dijo que regresaría en tres. _–contestó el aparato provocando que Jack resoplara.

-Papá esta en coma, y ella como si nada. Perfecto, magnifico. –escupió mientras se volteaba a ver a la maquina que le tenía listo un pan tostado con mantequilla y un jugo de naranja. –Gracias. –soltó mientras lo tomaba.

-_Es un placer. _–soltó entonces. –_Si me permite, llegará tarde hoy también? Para cancelar la cena._ –Jack volteo a verle, por poco se atraganta y sin siquiera poder evitarlo se sonrojó. – _¿Es qué solo lo de ayer fue una excepción? _ -preguntó la maquina con inteligencia artificial.

-S-sí, bueno. No sé. –dijo tragando con fuerza el jugo.

-_¿Amo?_ –soltó para que Jack suspirara con fuerza.

-Mira, te contaré, pero no le digas a nadie, entendido? –amenazó viéndole con fuerza.

-_Entendido. _

-Bien. ¿Recuerdas a Chase Young? –preguntó aun sonrojado enfocándose en su pan.

-_Entre mis registros, sí esta el nombre de "Chase Young", es su maestro de Física, y tengo análisis que siente cierta atracción a este ser, puesto no solo las veces que lo menciona, sino que cuando le ve o escucha de él, su estado físico cambia, y comienza a soltar grandes cantidades de progesterona y-_

-¡Muy bien! Lo recuerdas. –le calló. –El punto es, qué estuve con él. –dijo para ver al robot que este le observó durante un minuto, Jack lo recordó, este no llegaría a una conclusión del tipo. –Tampoco creas que pasé la noche con él –afirmó –, solo la tarde, cené con él y, y, y me llevó a casa. ¿Okay? –Jack estaba completamente rojo a este punto el robot solo afirmó. Soltó un suspiró. –Si algo llega a pasar, te llamo. ¿Okay?

-_Entendido. _–volteo al reloj. –_Amo, se le hace tarde para clases. _

-¡Oh, dios! –se levantó con fuerza para tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo.

La verdad, Jack jamás había ido en vehículo al campus, puesto estaba a cinco minutos de camino a pie, y normalmente, de regreso, se va a con Fung. Es por esa mera razón en la que cuando se le hacía tarde, es que de verdad iba tarde, con tan solo cinco minutos desperdiciados, adiós! El albino corría como si tuviese un maratón, de hecho, eran por este tipo de cosas en las que le hacían dudar el porqué _fregados_ había reprobado deportes, era veloz, no? Con toda la suerte del mundo, Jack logró llegar a tiempo a su primera clase del día; estadística, clase de tronco común, qué sin importar cuan bueno fuera en la materia, el ojo-rubí le aborrecía. ¿Por qué?

-Buenos días, _cerillo_. ¿Se te hizo tarde? –preguntó Raimundo entrando al salón con mucha calma justo detrás de él.

Jack solo se limitó a carraspear y dirigirse a un asiento lo más lejos posible de Pedrosa, pero al no quitarle la vista de encima, sintió cómo chocaba con una joven. –Perdón. –soltó el albino.

-Oh, no te disculpes, Jack. –Kimiko. El otro en seguida entrecerró los ojos al ver a los dos juntos y de cómo la joven le hablaba-

-¿Estás bien, Kim? –preguntó Jack mientras le tomaba del hombro. – ¿Te lastimé?

-Claro que no. –aseguró con una enorme sonrisa. –De hecho, quería preguntarte, cómo se encuentra tu papá? –preguntó con un tono lleno de preocupación, Jack sonrió ante la consideración.

-Pues… No ha mejorado, pero tampoco ha empeorado, gracias por preguntar. –soltó con calma.

Tohomiko estaba apunto de contestar, al punto que abrió la boca lista para hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Pedrosa que llegó por detrás de ella y al poner su mano en el hombro de la joven, esta se calló, sorprendiéndole porque al instante. –Válgame, Jack. Dime, por favor, trataste de matarlo para quedarte con todo, no es así? Dime. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó en un tono lleno de interés, complicidad y provocó que todos en el salón voltearan a verle. Kimiko en seguida le vio con la boca abierta para que Jack en seguida pusiera los ojos en blanco, no tenía idea de cómo contestar a semejante cosa.

Entonces, Jack parpadeo sin habla, tomó aire. – ¿Disculpa? –logró articular.

Antes de que Pedrosa pudiera contestar, ya había recibido un muy buen golpe en las costillas, Kimiko que le estaba empujando lejos del albino, se le veía desesperada y preocupada, para voltearse a Jack, mientras empujaba. – Lo lamento mucho, Jack. –soltó para dejar al ojo-rubí perplejo. –De verdad, lo lamento.

-Pero, Kim-

-¡Camina, Raimundo!

Jack suspiró entonces. No le encontraba razón alguna para que le valiera la pena el ir tras él. No lo vale lo suficiente.

XXXXXX

Chase Young se encontraba en su oficina revisando papeleo, estaba tan a fondo en su mundo mental, que no escuchó la puerta de su oficina abrirse, sin embargo, quién sea que lo había hecho, se reveló así mismo para sentarse frente al maestro de Física y hablarle. –Chaaaaaaase. –El pelinegro en seguida levanto la mirada llena de furia para encontrarse a Dashi recargando sus codos en el escritorio y sosteniendo una enorme sonrisa. –Supe que hoy estabas de buen humor y quise visitarte. –comentó aun sonriente.

-A cualquier momento en el que tengo que compartir contigo arruina mi buen humor. –sentencia con una mirada asesina.

-Ouch. –soltó haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa. –Y yo que venía con intención de conversar con mi buen amigo Young, pero no parece de estar de humor…. –soltó con intensión de dar lastima.

-Me alegra que comprendas, lárgate. –escupió sin verle.

Dashi frunció el ceño. –Escuchar, Young. –dijo con fuerza para que el mencionado volteara a verle. –La última vez que estuve aquí, te hice una pregunta y no me contestaste. Necesito que lo hagas.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –soltó el pelinegro con la expresión llena de molestia con una pizca de confusión total.

-No me mientas, que te conozco muy bien. –declaró. Chase solo alzó una ceja. – ¿A quién conociste, Young?

El ojo-dorado entrecerró los ojos al escuchar lo que le acaban de decir para ponerse de pie y verle a los ojos con una gran intensidad. –Si es que conocí a alguien o no, Dashi, tienes prohibido cualquier tipo de contacto. ¿Entendido?

-¿Ni siquiera puedo saber quién es? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que no. –casi lo escupió para mostrar una mirada homicida hacia su amigo, porque sabía que él no le dejaría así como así.

-¿Me dirás si le conozco?

-No.

-¿Alguna pista?

-_No_.

Dashi carraspeo. Se cruzó de brazos para recargarse en la silla en la que se había sentado hace tan solo unos pocos minutos para observar a Chase con fuerza. En lo general, este se sentía indignado porque el pelinegro no le había contado nada de la persona que había conocido ya hace un muy poco tiempo, y la curiosidad le estaba matando. Por ende, Dashi llegó a una conclusión. –Está bien. No me digas. –aceptó para que Chase se relaja un poco y se recargara también en su silla y le observara un momento.

-Gracias por respetarlo. –soltó el ojo-dorando con un tono más relajado. –Estoy seguro que con el tiempo comprenderás el porqué nunca te presentaré. –soltó con una sonrisa que Dashi no esperaba ver.

_No si me presento solo. _–Dashi sonrió con rostro comprensible. –No hay problema, Chase. –soltó para ponerse de pie e irse por la puerta de la oficina, Young entonces observó la puerta con sospecha durante tan solo unos cuantos segundos, para entonces, decidirse salir mientras rechinaba los dientes.

-Sí, cómo no. –masculló. Al momento en el que estuvo en el pasillo, buscó a Dashi con la mirada, pero no lo encontró, no se sorprendió. –Cuando le vea, le voy a dar unos muy –comenzó a mascullar de nuevo.

Después de la reputación que se había creado el maestro de Física de contener un humor que le distinguía como el demonio mismo, sorprendentemente, el mero día de hoy, ya no estaba _tanto_ como antes, sino, que mantenía su estado serio y rígido, pero ya no tenía el aura que llamaba y emanaba muerte. Eso fue el gran alivio del campus. De verdad, la gente ya le hablaba sin tanto miedo, pero aun con ese nerviosismo que provocaba tan solo una de sus miradas. Young comenzó a pasear por el campus con la idea de encontrar a Dashi y dejarle muy en claro el alejarse de su vida personal. Cosa que ha estado haciendo desde hace cinco años, que por cierto, no había mejorado en absoluto.

Pasando por uno de los enormes jardines del campus, de la nada y sin siquiera pensarlo, –según él fue completamente instintivo –su cuerpo se detuvo por completo, justo en frente de él pudo ver a su alumno _favorito_. Chase sonrió al ver al joven albino recargado bajo el árbol, enfocado en su libreta, no dejaba de rayarla con fuerza. Algo debe de estar diseñando o calculando.

-Jack. –le llamó para que este en seguida saltará y soltara un grito agudo del susto.

-¡Chase! ¡Dios! ¿Quieres sacarme el corazón? –preguntó exasperado.

-Solo si tú quieres. –soltó. Jack se relajó mientras el mayor se dirigía a él, Young parpadeo para notar que solo le había encontrado, porque el albino estaba de pie, puesto se había sentado en el suelo para dejarse de ver por los arbustos que le hacían desaparecer. – ¿Es a propósito? –preguntó sentándose frente al ojo-rubí.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó realmente confuso.

-El estar aquí, oculto. –se explicó.

-Ah. –soltó viendo a los árboles. –La verdad, es que disfruto mucho el estar solo.

-¿Te estoy molestando, entonces?

-Oh, dios. No. –se sonrojó. –Eso sería lo último que me molestaría.

-Me alegra saberlo. –suspiró para inclinarse y darle un tierno beso en la boca.

Jack parpadeo sorprendido. Nunca se acostumbraría a eso. Se miraron a los ojos para entonces, de manera mutua los cerraran para unir sus labios otra vez. El beso se hizo demandante mientras Chase tomaba el control por completo, el albino estaba comenzando a jadear entre el beso para no dejar de respirar, aun no sabía cómo. Es más, Jack no tenía idea de cómo es que habían terminado así. Un día estaba suspirando por el maestro con la idea de que sería algo platónico, pasajero, y al siguiente, estaba en los brazos de Chase, besándose y aforrándose al otro. La idea de estar haciendo eso, era algo visto solo en sus más locos sueños, pero el ya haberlo experimentado de manera _real_, el ser besado con dulzura y de esa manera tan delicada, la fuerza de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, estaba seguro que nunca, jamás, sería capas de ni de olvidarlo, o superarlo. Jack lo afirmó para él entonces, esto no era platónico, realmente estaba enamorado.

Para el momento en el que se dio cuenta, estaba recostado en el césped, debajo de Chase que le besaba con actitud posesiva. ¿Cómo es que esto había pasado? Procesando lo que acaba de suceder, recuperó su boca cuando Young se deslizó al cuello blanco para probarlo. –C-Chase. –le llamó con esfuerzo.

-¿Mh? –contesto con simpleza, estaba disfrutando lo que restaba haciendo, estaba disfrutando el hecho de tener a Jack justo debajo de él para ver su rostro al sentir su peso. Al notar que el joven no volvió a contestar, le mayor se alejó para verle mejor, el albino estaba tan rojo como su cabello, sus ojos estaban perdidos, no le quitaba la vista de encima, sabía que Jack tenía la mente en blanco. Sonriente, se inclinó a darle otro beso, pero a tan solo pocos centímetros de su boca, un celular los detuvo.

No era el suyo, Chase volteo a Jack que se enderezaba con él para sacar el aparato de su bolsillo. – ¿Me permites…? –Jack mostró el teléfono.

-Por favor.

Sin ver el número, Jack contestó mientras se acomodaba la voz al toser. – ¿Hola?

-_¡Jackie! ¡Jackie! _–saludó a tal volumen que Chase puso escuchar, y supo perfectamente quién era; Hannibal. – _¿Cómo se encuentra mi muchacho? _–preguntó con mucho cariño en su tono de voz.

Ambos se quedaron helados tan solo un segundo, Jack por supuesto que notó que Chase podía escucharle, le miró por tan solo un segundo, y entonces contestó, –Estoy bien. Gracias. ¿Hay algo que necesites?

Hannibal rió un momento. – _¡Siempre piensas que es por algo que necesito! ¿No puedo hablarte para saludar? _–Jack vio como Chase hacía una mueca.

-No, realmente. –soltó Jack con una risa mientras le tomaba el hombro a Chase para calmarle. –Dime.

-_Bueno, tu cumpleaños será pronto. _–le recordó para que Chase en seguida le volteara a ver sorprendido. –_Pensé qué querrías que te sacara a festejarle._

Chase frunció el ceño. – ¿Por…

-¿Por qué lo harías? –preguntó el albino interrumpiendo al maestro.

-_Pues, cómo es algo que Claus normalmente hacía y no puede ahora, pensé que te gustaría que lo hiciera yo. _–Jack entrecerró los ojos al escucharle, no estaba seguro de qué pensar.

-¿Sería el mero día? –preguntó.

-_Pues, sí. _

-Te confirmaré después. –concluyó.

-_Muy bien, llámame._ –dijo y colgó. Para el momento que en le que Jack bloqueo su teléfono, pudo sentir la mirada de Chase sobre de el manera insistente.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Jack volteo a verle, su rostro era determinado y decidido. -¿Qué tienes que hacer para estar en Heylin? –preguntó entonces.

Chase parpadeo. –Eh. Debo de obtener un porcentaje de las acciones de la universidad.

-¿Huh? –soltó el joven. – ¿Está universidad? ¿Universidad Xiaolin?

-Así es. –afirmó tranquilo.

-¿Para qué? –soltó confuso. –Es una universidad, no tiene gran campo de ganancia contra compañías de tamaño alfa. –le comenta muy confuso.

-Bueno, hay lago en la universidad que explica el valor que tiene. –comenta Chase desviando la mirada.

-No me vas a decir, verdad? –dedujo Jack viéndole. Chase no contestó. –Entiendo. Si ese es el caso. –suspiró para ponerse de pie.

De repente Chase le tomó de la muñeca para evitar que se alejara. – ¿Adónde vas?

-¿A clase? –contestó confuso. Chase le soltó, sentía que Jack estaba planeando algo, que probablemente no sería muy bueno. Se estaba preocupando.

XXXXXX

-¿Realmente poner a Young a cargo del curso avanzado fue buena idea?

-¿De qué hablas? Young está completamente y muy bien calificado para ello. –aseguró el Maestro Fung al hombre que estaba parado frente a él. Alto, sin cabello como Dashi, pero más grande y fornido que el otro. No estaba en la oficina del director del campus, sino que se encontraban en una con aspectos chinos, tenían las cortinas azules cerradas, la alfombra roja hacía resaltar los muebles de madera oscura y delgada, mientras que Fung firmaba unos papeles, y entonces se volteo al periódico del día anterior. –Lo creas o no, su presencia nos beneficiará bastante para acercarnos al Heylin.

-Si eso es lo que cree, Maestro. –soltó el otro para acomodarse la corbata y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Y, Guan. –le llamó el Maestro para que se detuviera de inmediato.

-¿Sí?

-Es tiempo de que le ayudes a Dashi a con su misión, necesito que se haga lo más pronto posible y…. –soltó viendo el diario para que Guan le viera curioso. –…y vigila a Jack Spicer.

-Entendido. –soltó con una referencia para salir de la oficina, pasó por un gran pasillo en el que terminó con una habitación y tres puertas rojas, en las que Guan ignoró para irse a un lado a donde estaba un elevador. Entró y pidió ir al primer piso, para que entonces se elevara. En menos de un minuto el elevador ya había llegado y entonces Guan abrió una puerta normal, para que sorprendentemente saliera del armario de la oficina del director de la universidad.

Con tranquilidad, el hombre en seguida se sentó la computadora para comenzar la plataforma que regía el campus. Con su usuario y contraseña, encontró con velocidad, la información del estudiante Spicer. La guardó en un usb y en seguida la imprimió. Al salir de la oficina con toda la gracia del mundo, en seguida se encontró a quién buscaba.

-Dashi. –le llamó con respeto.

-Ah, sí. Me dijeron que _tú_ vendrías. –soltó haciendo una mueca. –Realmente no sé que ven los altos mandos a que tu trabajo sea compatible con el mío, digo, eres tan…. –no supo que decir en un momento mientras Guan le observaba tranquilo. –Aburrido, sí, esa es la palabra. –confirmo en un tono orgulloso de si mismo.

-No se preocupe, mi primordial tarea es en ayudarle en todo lo que esté en mi mano. –Aseguró el otro mientras ignoraba el comentario anterior.

-Guan, son niños, no quiero que los trates como si fuesen de los más buscados, entendiste?

-Sí, señor.

-Por ahora, en el curso, solo hay un estudiante, por eso, te encargaré que busques un potencial, así a eso dedícate el día de hoy. –le dijo mientras sacaba su celular para mandar un texto. – ¿Okay?

-Sí. –aseguró al ver como Dashi se daba la vuelta.

-¡Ah! –soltó antes de irse. –No te metas con Young, su expediente es mío.

-Señor. –entonces Dashi se fue.

Guan, sin emoción alguna, guardó los papeles de Spicer en su bolsillo del saco del lado derecho, para que del lado izquierdo, sacara una pluma y una libreta y comenzó a pasearse por el campus. Se sentaba en una parte y observaba a los alumnos por al menos unos quince minutos, anotaba en la libreta y se iba a otro lado a observar. No tardó mucho para que llegara a la cancha, en la que en ese momento, llevaba entrenamiento del equipo de football. Lo observo por quise minutos con un par de binoculares, terminó y se preparó para irse al siguiente edificio, para su sorpresa al mismo camino en el que iba, estaba Jack Spicer de camino a una clase. Y, según el expediente del muchacho, le tocaba la clase de visión creativa, clase que solo preparatoria llevaba para encontrar sus puntos fuertes e inclinarlos a un área para su carrera, según otros maestros, la clase era de relleno.

Observó por la ventana del salón los trabajos de los estudiantes, parecía una clase de manualidades, en realidad, o de arte, puesto algunos dibujaba, esculpía, escribían o se iban al lado musical, pero no Spicer. El albino había sacado de su casillero un paquete de herramientas, y hablando con el maestro, le dio permiso de trabajar a fuera del salón en dónde no lastimaría a nadie –puesto las entradas a salones estaba al aire libre.

Guan se ocultó en unos arbustos y observó con determinación lo que el albino hacía, y para su gran sorpresa, Jack estaba haciendo algo con apariencia humanoide y se movía como si fuesen espasmos. Al ver eso, el hombre en seguida sacó el expediente de Spicer para ver en letras rojas en la parte inferior derecha la frase de "_Genio en mecánica y electrónica." _–Entiendo. –susurró para sí. Al guardar los documentos de nuevo, se volvió a su libre para que de repente sintiera un agarre a su hombro derecho. Volteo en seguida.

Chase Young. – ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –preguntó con una muy mala cara. Guan no contestó en seguida sino que estaba recordando muy bien que Dashi le había ordenado no meterse con Young, o sí? Pero no estaba seguro de qué hacer si Young se metía con él. ¿Entonces cambian las cosas, no?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia. –afirmó poniéndose de pie para tener a Chase de frente.

-Yo creo que sí lo es, puesto es a mi estudiante a quién estás espiando. –dijo con firmeza.

-Mh. –soltó Guan. Observó detenidamente a Chase para hacerse una idea a quién se estaba enfrentando. Vestido de traje, pero elegante y se veía por todos los lados que este hombre tenía clase y fuerza. –Me disculpo. –soltó entonces para pasar de largo a Chase. Sentía como la mirada dorada le penetraba la espalda como si fuesen cuchillas.

_Primera cosa que reportar._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D Ya saben R&R! :D **

**Trataré de que ya no tardarme tanto y tener el siguiente muy pronto! C: **

**Espero leernos muy pronto! :D**

**Besos,**

**Manny H. **


	8. Compromisos y Acuerdos

**Okay, me tardé, lo siento. Haha. Tuve contratiempos un poco severos y me impedían escribir /:, **

**Como sea, ahora puedo, y les dejo el capitulo. **

* * *

Compromisos y Acuerdos

_6 de diciembre, -dos días para el cumpleaños de Jack._

Por primera vez en su mera existencia, Jack Spicer no quería cumplir años. No después de haberse puesto de acuerdo a que le tenía que regresar la llamada a Hannibal Roy Bean, porque su cumpleaños era pasado mañana, y el socio de su padre le había invitado a festejarlo con él. No solo era extraño, el albino le estaba dando asco tan solo la imagen de él teniendo una cena con Roy Bean. Y con tan solo estrechar sus ojos rojos haciendo una horrible mueca, Jack había llamado la atención del niño que estaba sentado justo a lado de él.

-¿Jack? –soltó Omi con una expresión llena de preocupación. – ¿Qué tienes?

El albino en seguida volteo a verle para darse cuenta de la cara que estaba haciendo, y tomando aire, fuertemente, le sonrió. –No es nada de qué preocuparse, Omi. Tú, concéntrate en tus tareas. –palmeo la cabeza amarilla.

El niño de inmediato frunció el ceño, Jack estaba actuando extraño. –Me preocupo por ti, eres mi _amigo_. –afirmó el onceañero.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra en la que Jack no estaba nada familiarizado. _Amigo._

Según el diccionario, y como bien se acordaba él, la palabra venía de otra, _Amistad_, qué meramente quería decir; relación afectiva entre dos o más personas, una de las relaciones interpersonales más comunes que la mayoría de las personas tienen en la vida… eso era lo que Jack creía que quería decir. Su problema radicaba, en la que Jack no podía pensar en alguien a quién considerara amigo. Nunca los tuvo, siempre estuvo solo, puesto todo el mundo lo rechazaba, entonces por orgullo, este les contesto con un '_¡Pues, váyanse al diablo!'_, cosa que le había ayudado bastante bien, no tenía que dejar de ser egoísta, no tenía que compartir, y ni mucho menos la molestia de discutir. De hecho, odiaba la idea de tener un amigo, ya que a las únicas personas de su edad que conocía, eran quiénes le molestaban, por ejemplo, Pedrosa.

_Omi no es de mi edad._ –Okay, ese puede ser un factor que ayude al respecto. – ¿Y tú crees que te considero mi amigo? –le preguntó al niño.

Omi se sorprendió por la pregunta para que pusiera una cara de pocos amigos y entonces contestara un poco temeroso. –Yo creo qué sí.

Jack parpadeo, se puso de pie para entonces observar a Omi desde buena altura. Por alguna razón no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que Omi es muy buena persona, que se esfuerza por entenderle y trata de apoyarle en lo que puede. –Muy bien. –soltó el albino para que el niño alzara la cabeza en busca de que se explicara. –Le daré una probada a esto. Eres mi amigo. –dijo al fin.

Para sorpresa del joven, sintió un muy fuerte golpe en el estómago, Omi le estaba abrazando. –Gracias, Jack, ya verás que seré tu mejor amigo. –contestó con una sonrisa enorme.

Jack bufó. – ¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy maravilloso y genial! –se explicó.

Jack bufó de nuevo.

Al cabo que terminaron con la tarea de Omi, esté en seguida le invitó a pasar a jugar con él, diciéndole que ese es el tipo de cosas que suelen hacer los amigos, con tal escusa, Jack no le quedo de otra más que aceptar e ir. Jugaron videojuegos durante horas, cosa que Jack mostró ser un experto a comparación de Omi que a penas le llegaba a los talones, jugaron, conversaron, comieron y siguieron jugando. Estaba en pleno juego, cuando Omi se optó por hablar de nuevo.

-Jack. –le llamó.

-¿Mh?

-¿Recuerdas que Megan está en mi salón de clases? –preguntó de repente. Claro que Jack recordaba que su prima estaba con Omi, ¿no fue eso una de las conexiones con las que sus padres se conocían?

-Sí. –contestó sin más enfocándose en el juego.

-La maestra Ashley nos encargó de mandar una carta de navidad a un compañero, diciendo lo que queríamos, eh. –respiró. –Megan, eh, ella me dio una carta de navidad. –comentó un poco avergonzado.

Jack dejó de jugar al notar que Omi en serio quería hablar de ello. – ¿Qué tipo de carta? –preguntó mientras recordaba esa misma tarea con esa misma maestra, Jack no había recibido una carta de Kimiko, pero Raimundo se la quitó y la quemó juntó a la corona de adviento. Tuvo que admitir qué fue un gran espectáculo.

-Una en la que me pedía que la acompañara en la fiesta de navidad de tus padres. –se explicó sonrojado mientras el albino alzaba las cejas.

_¿Mamá aun hará la fiesta de navidad con mi papá en el hospital? Huh. Por supuesto que lo hará_. –pensó antes de contestarle a Omi, tenía que escoger las palabras adecuadas para eso. – ¿No es genial? Puede que le gustes.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó nervioso.

-Claro, tú mismo lo dijiste, eres _maravilloso_ y _genial_. –le dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del niño. Este sonrió ante el comentario. –Además, velo de esta manera, yo también _iré_ a la fiesta.

-¿De veras? –preguntó emocionado.

-Por supuesto, _mi mejor amigo_ irá. ¿Por qué yo no? –preguntó con ironía. Omi le abrazó fuertemente hasta casi exprimirlo. –… No respiro.

XXXXXX

_7 de diciembre, -un día para el cumpleaños de Jack y nueve para la fiesta de Navidad de los Spicer. _

Ya sería el colmo. Se le había olvidado por completo la fiesta de navidad que sus padres daban cada año, lo peor es que, aunque su padre no estuviera disponible, su madre como quiera montaría la mejor y más costosa fiesta del año, con excepción de la de año nuevo… pero, esta era una de las fiestas más elegantes que los Spicer pudieran dar, y se había olvidado completamente de ella.

-Mátame ya. –escupió para si.

-¿Disculpa? –Jack alzó la cabeza para toparse con Chase Young y darse cuenta que estaba en clase, sentado en su lugar, y todos le estaban viendo. Jack parpadeo, volteo a su lado y de nuevo a Chase. –Spicer, quédate después de clase. –dijo con autoridad el maestro de física mientras mantenía una mirada enfadada, al darle la orden, el albino no pudo evitar hundirse en su lugar mientras sus compañeros se compadecían de él.

Al cabo que terminó, todos los alumnos salieron del salón como si hubiese un incendio en ese lugar, Chase se encontraba en su escritorio acomodando sus papeles y guardando cosas que había confiscado en su cajón con llave. –Spicer. –llamó para que Jack se pusiera tenso. –Ven.

El albino se levantó y se encaminó al escritorio del maestro como se le pidió. Y parado frente a este, Chase se encamino para sentarse justo a la orilla del mueble, para tener al joven directamente de frente, entrecerrando los ojos habló. – ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó sin más y sin rodeos.

Jack parpadeo, no sabía que decir. –Ah, eh. ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Me crees estúpido como para no notar que algo tienes? –preguntó molesto, ni siquiera le dio oportunidad a Jack de contestar. –Jack, ni siquiera participaste en la clase de hoy, _siempre_ participas, y cuando te hago una simple pregunta, que bien puedes contestarme sin siquiera usar tu calculadora, me pides que te mate. _¿Qué tienes? _

Jack suspiró. –Mi cumpleaños es mañana. ¿Te lo dije?

Chase parpadeo. –Sabía que sería pronto –recordando la conversación de Jack con Hannibal –, pero no tan pronto. –se explicó.

-Pues es mañana. –le avisó con el ceño fruncido.

-Y…. ¿Eso es malo, acaso? –preguntó el mayor bastante intrigado con la actitud de su alumno favorito.

Jack se sorprendió por la pregunta. –Pues, Hannibal quiere festejarlo, conmigo y… No. –dijo lleno de asco.

Chase asintió con la cabeza mientras procesaba y recordaba lo que había podido escuchar de la llamada entre ambos. – ¿Por qué no le dices que no puedes?

Jack volteo a verle. –Chase, no sé si te has dado cuenta que soy la persona más antisocial que ha pisado esta universidad. –afirmó mientras alzaba los brazos y volteando al techo. –Por supuesto que puedo, estoy libre por el resto de mi vida.

Chase no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, no lo podía creer. Tomando el rostro del joven para que en seguida le pusiera total atención, Young habló lo más lento que podía. –Jack –comenzó mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. –, mañana, sábado, tu cumpleaños, tienes planes. Conmigo. Te llevaré a cenar.

Al escucharle, Jack se pintó de rojo de repente. – ¿D-de veras? –preguntó nervioso.

-Por supuesto. –afirmó sonriente. –Así qué, vas a llamar a Hannibal, y le vas a decir que no puedes, que ya tienes un compromiso. ¿Entendiste?

-S-sí. –soltó completamente hipnotizado.

-Perfecto. –dijo para darle un beso rápido en los labios y poniendo un pedazo de papel en el bolsillo de tras de su pantalón. Jack se tensó ante el rose. –Ahora, ve a clase que se te hace tarde. –dijo empujando a Jack fuera del salón.

Al momento en el que la puerta se cerró justo detrás de Jack, este en seguida llevó su mano a su bolsillo del pantalón para encontrar el papel que le dejó Chase. Era su teléfono celular. Jack no pudo evitar más que suspirar lleno de emoción.

A clases entonces.

-Hola, _cerillo. _–escuchó detrás de él. Con tan solo escuchar el apodo, ya sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, y decidiéndose a ignorarlo, siguió caminando, pero una fuerte mano le tomó del hombro evitándoselo. –Te estoy hablando a ti, Jack. –dijo Pedrosa.

-¿Qué quieres? –demandó sacudiendo su brazo para que le soltara.

-Oh, no. Nada en realidad. Un favor. –dijo actuando nerviosismo, era muy obvia su actuación, puesto así lo quería.

-¿Un favor? –soltó Jack cómo si fuese lo más extraño que haya escuchado en su vida.

-Sí, verás, Jack…. –comenzó mientras le tomaba del hombro para guiarlo. –Hoy, no tengo dinero, y esperaba que me pudieras comprar la comida del almuerzo a mí y a Clay, claro que puedes, no? –se explicó.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy hacer_ eso_? –preguntó lleno de incredulidad.

-Oh, lo harás, Jack, lo harás –dijo con una risotada –, o quieres que esto esté por toda la escuela el lunes en la mañana? –preguntó mostrando su teléfono. Una fotografía de él y Chase Young, el maestro de física, besándose.

Jack sentía como sus ojos se salían de orbita con tan solo verla, sintió como toda su sangre se había ido directamente a los pies, el como de repente su estómago se había cerrado y estaba seguro que no podría comer nada en todo el día de hoy, el como, para sacarlo de su trance, una gota helada de sudor se deslizó por su nuca. _Chase_. Si esa fotografía salía a la luz, todo el esfuerzo que habría hecho Chase se iría a la basura en tan solo un segundo. Sin saber cómo, Jack se volteo a Pedrosa para verle seriamente. – ¿Tienes cambio de quinientos?

XXXXXX

_7 de diciembre, -doce horas para el cumpleaños de Jack y nueve días para la fiesta de Navidad de los Spicer. _

El día de hoy no podría ser peor. No solo había perdido mucho dinero, sino que de repente perdió fuerzas, no sabía que hacer. De repente, sintió como su celular comenzaba a vibrar.

Hannibal.

-¿Hola? –contestó.

-_Jackie. _–se escuchó con mucho cariño. – _¿Cómo está mi muchacho favorito? _

-He estado mejor. –admitió.

-_Me alegra. _–soltó el mayor del otro lado de la línea mientras se notaba que no le importaba ni una mierda. –_Te hablaba para que si me pudieras confirmar lo de tu cumpleaños. _–se explicó.

-Ah, sí. –soltó Jack pasando su mano por su cabello rojo vivo. –No podré. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-_¿Oh? _–soltó. – _¿Y por qué es eso? _

-Tengo un compromiso, como quiera muchas gracias por la invitación, es sábado, disfruta tu fin de semana, Hannibal. –y mucho antes de que escuchara su respuesta colgó. Eso se sintió bien, de hecho, le animó. Pero, no lo suficiente. Realmente. ¿Qué se podría hacer? Sin acceso al teléfono de Pedrosa, Jack no sería capas de hacer algo al respecto, tenía que pensar en algo, y tenía que ser ahora.

-_Cerillo_. –le llamaron.

_Señor, mátame ahora, por favor. _–suspiró. – ¿Qué quieres, Pedrosa?

El moreno estaba muy sonriente mientras observaba a Jack detenidamente, le estaba comenzando a gustar esa expresión. Tenía las cejas fruncidas en preocupación, y una mueca que decía que estaba infeliz. No podría ser más perfecto. Aun. –Ya saliste de clases, no?

Jack negó. –Me faltan dos.

-Sáltatelas, tenemos cosas que hacer. –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta en señal de que le siguiera.

-Raimundo, tengo clases. –dijo Jack con intensión de no hacer caso.

-Y yo te estoy diciendo que te las saltes, o es que quieres que la foto esté en todas partes? –amenazó.

Jack suspiró.

* * *

**Oh, el drama. ****¿No les encanta? **

**Espero que les haya gustado :) Si así fue, déjenme un Review! ;D **

**Espero leernos pronto, **

**Manny H.**


	9. Tiempo a Casa

**Hola! :D Lamento la demora! **

**Espero que hayan tenido un muy buen verano y por supuesto, un gran inicio de clases! :D **

**Sin más, les dejo el capitulo :)**

* * *

Tiempo a Casa

_7 de diciembre, -diez horas para el cumpleaños de Jack y nueve días para la fiesta de Navidad de los Spicer._

Chase Young estaba que mataría a cualquiera. Podía hacerlo, no había nadie en el mundo quién pudiera evitarlo, pero para ser honesto, no lo haría, puesto tiene otras prioridades, la primera es meramente la razón por la que estaba de ese humor: Jack Spicer. ¿Por qué? La otra razón era lo que acaba de escuchar en la cafetería de maestros hace exactamente una hora.

-Es curioso, Spicer faltó a mi clase. –comentó Dyris, maestra de Calculo.

-Si ese es el caso, no lo esperaré en la mía. –contestó Wuya la maestra de Química. –Sería una perdida de tiempo el preguntar por él.

Al escucharlas, Chase no pudo evitar dejar lo que estaba haciendo para pararse a lado de la maestra de Química – ¿Faltó a su clase? –, preguntó el hombre interesado. Ambas maestras, amantes del chisme, no pudieron evitar hablar sin siquiera pensarlo. –Claro, no llegó a la clase, y cuando pregunte por él, algunos mencionaron que lo habían visto con Pedrosa.

-Ahg. –soltó Wuya. –Esa manzana podrida no hace nada más que dar problemas. Espero que no pudra al pobre de Spicer.

Young proceso lo que acaba de escuchar, es extraño, Jack no tiene amigos, él mismo lo dijo. _Pedrosa_, sabía que conocía el nombre de algún lado, lo había escuchado, visto o probablemente…. –_Ah. _Novio de Tohomiko. –soltó el maestro Física haciendo que las mujeres voltearan a verle.

-No, _querido_, no son novios. –aclaró Wuya.

-¿Ah, no? –soltó Chase ignorado el cómo le llamó, sino interesado por lo que acababa de escuchar. –Pero, siempre están juntos.

-Lo qué escuché es que Pedrosa jamás le deja en paz. –comenta Dyris con diversión.

-Yo escuché que él suele acosarla. –remata Wuya al borde de la carcajada.

-Yo escuché que ella está enamorada de Spicer y por eso Pedrosa está celoso. –agregó Dashi parándose a lado de la maestra de Calculo. Las maestras le saludaron con ánimo mientras Chase le observó un momento.

-¿De dónde escuchaste eso? –preguntó Wuya interesada.

-Es mejor dejar de hablar de los estudiantes, si nosotros lo hacemos, ¿de qué hablaran ellos? –dijo el jefe de nivel viendo a las maestras, estas suspiraron y asintieron para irse a su mesa. –Chase. –llamó Dashi al darse cuenta que el maestro de Física estaba por irse.

-¿Sí? –se volteo viendo a Dashi con el seño fruncido.

-¿Por qué tan interesado en los estudiantes? Nunca lo has estado. –comenta observándole con interés.

Chase dando un paso para adelante, justo enfrente del otro, le mira a los ojos para contestarle en tono enfadado. –Ahora estoy a cargo del curso avanzado, tengo que ver a los estudiantes de manera diferente. –afirmó listo para irse.

Dashi sonrió complacido –Me alegra que cambiarás eso por buenas razones. –, pero Chase no contestó, ya se había ido para cuando este terminó de hablar.

Con aquella información, Chase tenía que reconocerlo, no estaba _contento_. Lo peor, es que no sabía lo qué era peor, qué Jack anduviera con Pedrosa por ahí, o qué Tohomiko le estuviera la vista encima. Pues, no. Contento no estaba con ninguna de las dos cosas. Es más, sabía perfectamente lo que haría en treinta minutos, salir a buscar a Spicer y preguntar por respuestas, no, preguntar no, exigir.

XXXXXX

-¡Vamos, _Cerillo_! No me hagas perder el tiempo. –dijo Raimundo empujando a Jack para que se subiera al auto de Pedrosa en la parte de atrás. Soltando una risita, el moreno se volteo a ver a uno de su amigo, Jermaine Marsden, muriéndose de risa. Se subieron al auto, y después de unos minutos sin decir nada, Jermaine se volteo a Rai.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para que Spicer viniera? –le pregunta bastante divertido.

-Tengo mis maneras. –afirmó mientras pasaba la mirada al espejo y ver a Jack viendo a la ventana. No le quitaba la vista de encima al albino, quería asegurarse si llegara a hacer cualquier cosa, evitarlo. Puesto, sabía que Jack era bastante listo, y odiaba admitirlo. No solo las clases se lo recordaban, al ver que el albino tenía un cien cerrado, y este a había sacado un cincuenta, sino que Kimiko se lo recordaba casi a diario. Cada cosa que salía de la boca de la porrista, se agregaba a la lista de "Razones para Odiar a Spicer", y eso era de las cosas que más coraje le daban.

Jack, en cambio, no dejaba de pasar la mirada a dónde sea que estaban, de alguna manera, por lo extraña que fuera, estaba tranquilo. En realidad, y lo admitía, Pedrosa era uno de sus últimas preocupaciones –sin mencionar la fotografía –, entonces la verdad, comprendiendo bien el estado mental del moreno, Jack sabía perfectamente de lo que el futbolista era capas. De mucho, sí. Pero, ese no era el problema. El problema era qué por alguna otra razón, algo le gritaba que las cosas no saldrían bien, y ese sentimiento fue afirmado, cuando de repente estaban en un barrio muy bajo. Se puso el cinturón con velocidad.

-¿D-dónde estamos, Raimundo? –pregunto a sus compañeros de semestre.

-Ah, no te preocupes. –aseguró Pedrosa. –Será rápido, si eres tan bueno como dices. –se encogió de hombros.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el albino lleno de duda. Los dos no le contestaron, sino que el auto se apagó después de estacionarse, y bajaron para caminar directamente a un almacén para entonces cada uno se fuera a cada esquina donde habían un candado. Se abrieron al mismo tiempo para que la cortina de metal se abriera al momento en el que Jack bajó del auto.

-De esto. –contestó Raimundo al fin. La verdad, Jack estaba sorprendido, el almacén no solo estaba lleno de herramientas, habían dos carros muy viejos, con las tapas del motor abiertas, y una motocicleta medio terminar.

-Es broma. ¿Verdad? –se volteo a los otros dos.

-¿Es difícil de comprender? –preguntó Jermaine. –Queremos que los repares.

-Oh. –soltó entonces. –Si eso es to-

-Para _hoy_ mismo. –interrumpió Raimundo.

Jack parpadeo. – ¿Los tres? –no estaba seguro si podría en tan poco tiempo, para empezar ni siquiera sabía qué tenían, y mucho menos si tendría las piezas para repararlos a tiempo.

-Sí. Los tres. –aseguró el ojo-verde. –Los repararás, sin cobrar, claro.

-Estás loco. –escupió para que al decirlo, Rai sacara de su bolsillo su celular.

-¿Tú crees?

-Está bien. –suspiro. –Pero, necesitaré ayuda. –admitió, un asistente o alguien que sepa dónde conseguir lo que necesito. Y rápido.

Pedrosa y Marsden se voltearon a ver y sonrieron complacidos por lo que acaban de escuchar. –Eso está resuelto. –le aseguró Jermaine. Dicho esto, en seguida con ambas manos en la boca, soltó un silbido que resonó en todos lados. El silencio cubrió de repente. Jack no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante esto. ¿Pasaría algo? ¿Vendría alguien? ¿Muchos? ¿Serían malos?

De repente, de uno de los edificios abandonados, una de las puertas se abrió para que de ahí saliera un joven de cabello negro, y una camiseta de rallas rojas con blancas y pantalones negros. Se le veía sonriente y tranquilo, cuando se le acercó a los tres, Pedrosa y Marsden le saludaron muy campantes y en ese se volteo a Jack.

-Jack, el es Jean-Pierre, él te ayudará en todo lo que le pidas. –aseguró Rai.

-Okay. –soltó. –Mucho gusto. –ofreció su mano. El joven la tomó encantado y sonriente, pero no dijo nada para sorpresa de Jack, quién en seguida hizo una mueca. –No hablas mucho, verdad? –soltó.

-Pierre es mudo. –contestó Jermaine.

-Oh. –el albino le volteo a ver y luego a Jean-Pierre. –Okay.

-No te preocupes, Pierre tiene un muy buen oído, verdad? –dijo Raimundo mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jean-Pierre y este asintiera contento y de repente comenzara hacer señales con las manos.

-Pierre, es divertido jugar el mimo, pero ya te dije que _nadie_ entiende eso. –le dijo Marsden en forma de queja, Pierre solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triste.

-Ah, no te preocupes. Yo lo entiendo. –dijo Jack. Todos voltearon a verle.

-¿Le entiendes? –preguntó Raimundo con el ceño fruncido. Jean-Pierre no le quito la vista de encima, intrigado.

-Por supuesto, es lengua de señas, no es difícil. –aseguro con un tono nervioso al ver las caras de todos.

Raimundo suspiró. –Si ese es el caso, solo hace las cosas más simples, bien. Jean-Pierre, Jack reparará todo, ayúdalo con lo que necesite. Envíame un mensaje cuando terminen. –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con Jermaine y salían de ahí, de repente solo se escuchó la alarma del auto avisando que se había abierto.

-¿Me dejarás aquí? –preguntó Jack con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Claro que no, _perdedor_. –aseguró sonriente el ojo-verde. –Termina el trabajo, y _tal vez_, venga por ti. –dijo cerrando la cortina de metal dejando a Jack solo con el mudo.

En la oscuridad. Genial, Jack no tenía idea de que hacer ahora, pero de repente, el lugar se iluminó con una luz amarillenta. El albino se volteo a ver a Jean-Pierre con la mano en un interruptor.

-Gracias. –suspiro.

"De nada." Señaló contento.

XXXXXX

_7 de diciembre, -siete horas para el cumpleaños de Jack y nueve días para la fiesta de Navidad de los Spicer._

_Chase se encontraba en su departamento, en su escritorio, revisando papeleo importante y demás, pero más que todo eso, no dejaba de ver su celular. No dejaba de maldecirse por no pedir el teléfono de Jack, pero no. Encontraba más adecuado darle el suyo a Jack. Y una cosa estaba seguro, si algo habría pasado, cualquier cosa. Jack no recordaría que tiene le número, verdad? No, no lo haría. Suspiró. _

_Jack está bien__. –pensó, ya le habría llamado si algo de verdad hubiera sucedido. ¿Verdad? Chase tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, o estaba seguro que saldría en menos de cinco minutos para buscar al chico. Además de las enormes preguntas que le tenía a Jack, el maestro se encontraba bastante preocupado, puesto a través de los rumores que había escuchado, ninguno de los profesores había podido hablar con los padres de Jack directamente, nunca estaban, los permisos que solicitaban de los padres eran firmados por Fung, en la junta de maestros y padres, era Fung quién se presentaba en nombre de Jack. Y entonces recordó que el mismo Jack había dicho que no tenía amigos. –Siempre estás solo, verdad? –soltó Chase al darse cuenta de ello. _

_Recargándose en la silla de su escritorio, no sabía exactamente qué pensar, pero entonces viendo su papeleo, se encontró con el sobre que le había dado Jack de parte de su padre. _

_Es cierto. Nunca abrió el sobre por estar pensando en otras cosas. Se había olvidado por completo de él, no lo podía creer. Y sin dudarlo, entonces, tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Al ver a dentro, era curioso en realidad, puesto había una bolsa de plástico con el contenido de una llave. Chase alzó una ceja en forma de duda. Puso la bolsa a un lado y volvió a revisar, dentro ya había papeles. _

_Era un documento, al parecer no muy grande, pero sí parecía ser muy importante debido al titulo que decía, __Última Prueba. __Ahora tenía sentido. _

_El contrato que tenía con el Heylin estaba a tan solo un mes de firmarse, pero había puesto una larga serie de condiciones, en total había sido siete tareas. Está debía ser la última. Por supuesto. _

_Ante la idea, Chase comenzó a leer el documento con velocidad, mientras analizaba con mucha tranquilidad lo que debía de hacer. A cada momento que su mirada avanzaba por lo qué decía no dejaba de hacer una muy mala cara. Tenía razón, está tarea no solo sería importante, sino peligrosa. _

_-Bueno. –suspiró poniendo el documento en el escritorio. –No por nada soy Chase Young. –aceptó poniéndose de pie. _

_De repente, salió de su oficina para irse a su habitación, y debajo de la cama sacara un enorme portafolio de metal. Lo abrió y suspiro. –Hace mucho que no tengo tareas como esta. _

_XXXXXX_

_7 de diciembre, -cinco horas para el cumpleaños de Jack y nueve días para la fiesta de Navidad de los Spicer._

_Dentro del almacén, el silencio se rompió por el rugido de un motor resonar por el lugar. Pierre lo primero que hizo fue aplaudir al sonido mientras Jack no dejaba su expresión de satisfacción. – ¡Lo sé! Soy un genio. –dijo al apagar el auto. _

_"__Esto está avanzando muy rápido, gracias, Jack." __Dijo _Jean-Pierre muy sonriente.

Jack bufó y en seguida bajó del auto y fue a donde el pelinegro. –Si no lo acabo hoy, dios sabe cómo me iré a casa. –dijo en un tomo molesto.

"No pareces ser amigo de Rai." Observó el mudo.

-Por supuesto que no soy su amigo. –aseguró. –Lo odio y él me odia, es mutuo. –se encogió de hombros.

Al escucharle, Jean-Pierre en seguida frunció el ceño confuso, para que entonces moviera sus manos de nuevo. "Entonces, por qué le estás haciendo este favor?" preguntó concierne.

Jack no contesto al principio, sino que desvió la mirada por un momento y suspirar. – ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie? –preguntó nervioso para que entonces Pierre le diera una mirada de escepticismo. –_Cierto_. Bueno. La cosa es qué, Raimundo tiene _algo_ que no quiero que salga a luz. –admitió con vergüenza.

"¿Algo?"

-Déjalo así. –soltó con fuerza y completamente rojo para encaminarse al otro lado del lugar. –Hay que hacer la motocicleta.

Al ver su reacción, Pierre no pudo evitar sonreír, en seguida siguió a Jack para tocarle el hombro y hacer que el albino se volteara a verle. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" Preguntó entonces.

Jack soltó una sonrisa fugaz. –Gracias, pero la verdad no quiero meter a nadie en mi problemas, ni mucho menos un gran tipo como tú. –dijo para darle un suave golpe en el pecho. –Hay que ponernos a trabajar.

Jack realmente estaba orgulloso del ayudante que le habían _prestado_, era muy eficiente, y podía poner toda su concentración en lo que estaba haciendo, no solo eso, sino que Jean-Pierre realmente sabía sobre el tema y no perdía tiempo, a veces ya tenía lo que Jack necesitaba. Fue gracias a eso que avanzan muy rápido, y aunque Pierre tenía que salir del almacén de vez en cuando por piezas, no tardaba nada en regresar.

-Oh no. –soltó Jack de rodillas manchado en grasa y aceite, veía la motocicleta con coraje.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó mientras se ponía de rodillas para verle bien.

Jack volteo a verle y entonces se volteo a ver la moto. – ¿Ves la guaya? –preguntó, Pierre hizo una mala cara al verla. –Así es, todo lo demás está listo excepto por esto. Esta despedazándose y creo que se romperá al primer freno que dé. –dijo pensativo.

"Puedo ir a buscar una nueva."

-Si consigues una exactamente como está, te admiraré. –dijo con una sonrisa. –Pero en serio, tiene que tener el diámetro de diez milímetros y de largo…. –la quitó de su lugar y la expandió. –Mh. Medio metro. –Pierre solo asintió con una sonrisa listo para irse, entonces al estar justo en la puerta, Jack sonrió. –No te tardes. El mudo solo hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida y salió corriendo. Jack no podría estar más orgulloso de lo eficiente que era. – ¿De dónde sacará esas piezas?

XXXXXX

_7 de diciembre, -tres horas para el cumpleaños de Jack y nueve días para la fiesta de Navidad de los Spicer._

El hermoso escritorio de madera clara, de alto valor, se encontraba desordenado por la cantidad de papeles que estaban sobre él, pintándose de color carmín, puesto el dueño de ese escritorio se encontraba acostado sobre él con una enorme herida en el cuello de dónde no dejaba de emanar sangre a grandes cantidades.

Mientras el cadáver se encontraba desangrándose ahí, a un lado, en el librero, estaba Chase Young vestido completamente de negro, botas pesadas y un chaleco antibalas, sacando libros y revisándolos por dentro. Usaba guantes, para no dejar huellas, y hasta incluso llevaba un tapa bocas mientras revisa cada uno de ellos con mucho cuidado. Hasta que de repente se encontró con uno extrañamente pesado. Lo abrió para velar una pequeña caja, el libro ni siquiera era real. Al ver la caja, en seguida sacó de su bolsillo la llave que estaba en la bolsa de plástico. La metió, y sí abrió.

Perfecto.

Al abrirla reveló un papel, el cuál era el número de cuenta de una de las empresas más grandes del país, y quién estaba desangrándose en el escritorio era el vicepresidente.

Se llevó el contenido de la caja, para cerrarla con llave de nuevo, y ponerla exactamente en dónde estaba. Suspiró y se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla de manera delicada y bajar de un solo saltó. Del segundo piso, Chase aterrizó sorprendentemente bien y entonces salió de ahí.

En minutos ya estaba justo en frente de su auto para subirse y en seguida encenderlo y arrancar. Aun con la información, siguió el pedido al pie de la letra, marcó a un número específico con un celular desechable y en seguida contestaron.

-_¿Diga? _

-Tubbimura. –escupió.

-_¡Oh! _–soltó con tono juguetón. –_Chase Young. ¿No? Debe dé, claro. Supongo que tienes lo que te encargaron. _

-Sí. –afirmó sin rodeos. – ¿Dónde te encuentro?

-_Ah, claro por supuesto. _–dijo mientras se escuchaba que algo se movía del otro lado. _–Mh, ya sé. Escoge tú el lugar, y yo te encontraré. _

-¿Seguro? –preguntó extrañado.

_-Por supuesto. Yo iré a ti. _

-Pero –no pudo terminar, la llamada ya se había cortado. Chase no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido ante eso, y se decidió a seguir las instrucciones, bueno. ¿En dónde será? El hombre se quedó pensando unos minutos para entonces sonreír. –Ya. –soltó para que entonces su auto diera una vuelta en forma de derrape.

XXXXXX

-En serio. ¿De dónde sacas estás cosas? –preguntó Jack mientras terminaba de hacer la motocicleta. Jean-Pierre solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió bastante campante, Jack solo se rió ante el gesto. – ¡Perfecto! Ahora dile al bastardo de Pedrosa que ya acabé y que venga por mí. –ordenó para que Pierre en seguida sacara su celular. Jack realmente estaba contento con su trabajo, en realidad, ambos autos trabajaban como nuevos, y ni hablar de la moto, una obra de arte, como siempre, en manos de Jack.

De repente la mano de Pierre estaba en el hombro del albino para que este se volteara a verle y viera que le estaba tendiendo el celular.

_Buenas noches, Jack. _

_-Rai. _

El ojo-rubí no contestó simplemente observó el aparato en silencio para entonces Pierre pusiera una mueca nerviosa.

"Lo siento, Jack." Pierre tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-No…. –soltó al verle. –No es tu culpa…. Sino mía por dejar que esto pasara. –se sentó en el suelo. En seguida Pierre se sentó con él. –Sabía que a algo bueno que me pasé, todo lo demás empeora…. Y todo es mi culpa.

"No, no. Eso no es cierto, Jack. Esto tampoco es tu culpa." Consoló al ver que Jack estaba por llorar. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, puesto el albino ya estaba en lágrimas, el mudo le tomó en brazos y lo llevó a su pecho. Jack comenzó a llorar. Ante como estaba el ojo-rubí, Pierre estaba por entrar en pánico, jamás había consolado a alguien. ¿Qué se hacía en esas cosas? ¿Nada? ¿Dejar que todo pase? Nervioso, rojo hasta las orejas, y con las manos temblorosas, Pierre comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Jack. Era suave y olía muy bien. El pelinegro desvió la mirada aun más avergonzado.

-Eres muy amable, Pierre. –soltó Jack al enderezarse y sonreírle.

En seguida Pierre comenzó a negar con modestia, pero el color de su rostro no se había ido, de hecho, sentía como el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Entonces, pensó rápido.

"¿No hay nadie que pueda venir por ti?" Jack negó. "Entonces llévate uno de los autos." Ofreció sonriente.

-No tengo licencia. –admitió el albino encogiéndose de hombros. Al ver la cara de Pierre ante esa respuesta se sonrojó. –Es que, vivo cerca de la escuela y de los lugares que frecuento, además no tengo tiempo.

Pierre rodó los ojos.

En silencio, puesto estaban pensando, solo se escuchaba el lloriqueo de Jack, nunca fue bueno en dejar de llorar. De repente reaccionó. – ¡Ya sé! –soltó al ponerse de pie. Sin decir nada, cosa que dejó a Pierre confuso, llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar de ahí un pedazo de papel. – ¡Puedo hablarle a él! –soltó mientras Pierre ponía una buena cara al escuchar eso. –No… Ya es muy tarde, y si esta ocupado?

"No pierdes nada con hablarle a- … Quién sea que es." Pierre tenía un punto.

-Bueno. Pero si me dice que no, es tu culpa. –amenazó mientras el mudo fruncía el ceño ante el comentario.

Y con todos los nervios llamó a Chase Young.

XXXXXX

_7 de diciembre, -dos horas para el cumpleaños de Jack y nueve días para la fiesta de Navidad de los Spicer._

-Entonces. –suspiró Chase Young mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz dejando un grupo de hombres en el suelo llenos de golpes, cortadas y huesos rotos, podía verse en su chaleco que había recibido unos cuantos disparos. – ¿Tenemos un trato Tubbimura? –preguntó en tono gentil.

Se encontraba en un almacén abandonado, en uno de los barrios bajos del lugar, y como bien esperaba que fuera sorprendido por Tubbimura, les dio una muy buena lección, puesto nadie, pero _nadie_ trataba de engañar a Chase Young.

-¡P-Por supuesto! –soltó Tubbimura mientras cubría su rostro para no salir herido. – ¡Pero no me mates!

-No. –soltó el pelinegro mientras veía con asco al gordo en el suelo suplicar por su vida. –Aun eres útil.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Haré lo que me pidas, y gratis! –aseguró al ver que Chase rodaba los ojos. –No diré nada de nada. –juró.

Antes de que Chase pudiera contestar, de repente comenzó a sonar un teléfono celular. Todos se quedaron en silencio, pasándose miradas para verificar quién era el dueño del aparato. Entonces, Young metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar el celular. Nadie contestó. Se asomó al ver el número, no lo reconoció y contestó precavido.

-¿Hola? –preguntó con dureza.

-_¿Chase? _–Jack. –_ ¿Estás ocupado? _

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos para pasear la mirada por el lugar y entonces contestarle el joven. –Hey –saludó con gusto. –, no, no estoy haciendo nada importante. –aseguró. Tubbimura no pudo evitar poner un rostro de horror ante el comentario. – ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó interesando.

-_Ah…. _–soltó, parecía no saber qué decir. –_Quería pedirte un favor. _

-Lo que sea. –confirmó Chase con una sonrisa fugaz.

-_¿P- podrías pasar por mi? _–Chase entonces se sorprendió, rápidamente volteo a ver su reloj. Las diez. ¿No estaba en su casa?

-Por supuesto. –dijo con fuerza. –Dame unos minutos, mándame la dirección y llegaré tan rápido como pueda. –aseguró.

-_Muchas gracias, Chase. _–contestó con gusto en la voz, Chase se sintió complacido ante eso.

Colgó. –Bueno. –soltó al guardar el aparato. –Ya vez que ya no tenemos tanto tiempo, así que, Tubbimura, necesito toda la información que tengas. Ahora. –exigió con fuerza.

_XXXXXX_

_7 de diciembre, -una hora para el cumpleaños de Jack y nueve días para la fiesta de Navidad de los Spicer._

_Jack Spicer se encontraba con Jean-Pierre, sentados en la banqueta frente al almacén, tenían frío y hambre. _

_-¿También necesitas que te lleven a casa? –preguntó el albino al voltearse a ver al mudo. En seguida este negó. _

_"__Vivo muy cerca de aquí, puedo ir caminado sin problemas." Aseguró. "No puedo dejarte solo mientras esperas en el frío." _

_Jack sonrió. –Gracias. _

_Para el momento en el que lo dijo, un auto negro y muy elegante llegó para estacionarse justo en frete de los jóvenes. Pierre se sorprendió al ver ese auto, y Jack al ver quién bajaba de él. – ¿Jack? –soltó Chase al salir del auto. Tenía un abrigo puesto, no se veía lo que tenía puesto. _

_-¡Chase! –soltó al ponerse de pie. Ante la respuesta, el mayor en seguida se encaminó hacia el joven para ver como estaba. _

_-¿Me tarde mucho? ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó al poner su mano en la mejilla del albino. _

_-Nah…. –negó sonrojándose. –Solo estoy cansado. _

_-Te llevaré a casa. –declaró. _

_Al escuchar eso, el joven en seguida se volteo con el otro y sonrío. –Gracias por esperar conmigo, Pierre. –dijo. _

_El mencionado en seguida la sonrió complacido para que entonces tomar a Jack en un abrazo. No pudo durar mucho, puesto Chase había tomado a Jack para sacarlo de ahí. –Es muy tarde, debemos irnos. –contestó ante la cara de confusión del ojo-rubí. _

_-Okay. –soltó sonriente. –Te veré luego, Pierre. –se despidió. Chase solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza dirigida al otro joven que solo se despedía con la mano y sonreía. _

_Al subir al auto, Chase en seguida prendió la calefacción para Jack y arrancó. – ¿Quién era él? –preguntó. _

_-Jean-Pierre. –contestó. –Un amigo. _

_-Pensé que no tenías amigos. –soltó con el ceño fruncido. _

_-Ahora sí. –dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, parecía tener intención de dormir. Chase al darse cuenta de ello, solo suspiró al darse cuenta que realmente estaba cansado. A parte podía hacerse la idea de qué estuvo haciendo. Olía aceite y a motor. Sin mencionar las manchas en su ropa. _

_Al tiempo, Jack se despertó porque le estaban sacudiendo suavemente. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su maestro de Física. – ¿Chase? –soltó soñoliento. _

_-Ya llegamos. –dijo mientras le quitaba el cinturón. Le acompaño hasta la puerta, Jack entonces se puso a buscar las llaves, y cuando las encontró se volteo a verle. _

_-Muchas gracias, Chase. –suspiró mientras estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. _

_Chase sonrió. –No fue nada, pero…. –soltó al voltear a su reloj. Jack alzó la ceja en confusión. De repente, sin avisar, Chase le besó mientras lo pegaba en un abrazo. Jack no hizo otra cosa más que responder al beso. Se sentía en el cielo. Cuando se separaron, fue a pocos centímetros para que viéndole a los ojos, Chase sonriera. –Feliz cumpleaños, Jack._

_8 de diciembre, -cumpleaños de Jack y nueve días para la fiesta de Navidad de los Spicer._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! :D Si así fue, déjenme un Review! :D **

**hahaha, he notado que últimamente estoy escribiendo aun más. Bueno.**

**Ah, sí, las fechas son necesarias, ya verán por qué. **

**Eso es bueno :D **

**Espero vernos pronto :)**

**Besos, **

**Manny H. **


End file.
